To Have and To Hold
by Sweetwaterspice
Summary: This storyline focuses on Maxon and America's honeymoon and steamy romance. This is the sequel to "At Last (A Story of Maxon and America's Wedding Night)" PLEASE NOTE: Story is suitable for (MA) only! If you do not like this type of story/genre please do not read. Contains sexual situations. You have been WARNED! I do not own the characters just love the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Notes:**

 **"To Have and To Hold" is the continuation to "At Last (A Story of Maxon and America's Wedding Night)". This storyline focuses on their honeymoon and their growing/steamy relationship. I am also introducing a couple of new minor characters.**

 **After careful thought and feeling extremely guilty for making you guys have to wait, I decided to start updating. Plus, I think this installment would be best taken in doses! As with all of my stories present and future they are rated for (MA) only!**

 ** _Enjoy!_ **

**_~ Sweetwaterspice_**

* * *

 **To Have and To Hold**

 **Chapter One**

I hated leaving the comforts of our little hideout just as much as America did but unfortunately, time doesn't stand still for anyone, not even a king. Yet, I couldn't erase the foolish smile off the face staring back at me in the mirror. I was starting a new chapter in my life. I was no longer a bachelor and a prince but a married man with a beautiful queen on my arm and a country on my shoulders. The weight of it all was somewhat intimidating to be honest. I now had new responsibilities and new worries but I wouldn't let those cloud my focus. For the next week and a-half, all of my energy would be dedicated to my new, loving wife.

"Wife," I uttered in a low tone, the word alone filling me with joy. My smile returned as wide as the ocean.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty?" asked a voice behind me. It was Harrison, my personal valet.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." I put my arms through the sleeves of the suit jacket he held out for me. I wasn't used to having someone dress me. I was capable enough. But every king had a valet and although I protested for the sake of change, Harrison was not going to have it. His family had been valets to the royals for decades. He had been my father's valet for many years, trained by his father who'd held this position previously.

He gave me the once-over, brushing the shoulders of my tailored jacket with what he called, "Scarlett", a brush made of the finest horse's hair. But not just any horse according to Harrison. "She was a beauty, a special one-of-a-kind, with a heck of a lot of sass," he'd told me. "You should've seen her. Fast as lighting. Left all those cocky studs in the dust." He would get a glint in his eyes when he spoke of her, his thoughtful gaze taking him back to a time before I was born.

Horses were his passion and he spent what free time he had in the stables. Harrison was approaching his 60th birthday and by no means was he showing any signs of a man his age. His hair had hints of gray and his spirit was just as young as a man 40 years his junior. He reminded me of the Italians. Full of heart and spunk. Which made me wonder, how on earth did he ever get along with my father?

"I have to say you clean up rather well, sir," he smirked, his eyes scrutinizing every detail of me from head to toe.

"I'll take that as a compliment from you any day, Harrison," I chuckled.

"Are you sure Your Majesty does not need me to come with you?" he asked with a furrowed brow as he put his tools away. "It is highly improper for Your Majesty to travel without his valet."

I turned to face the standing mirror. I had to admit, I was looking rather sharp. "I think I will be perfectly alright, Harrison," I assured him, turning to face him. I walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think I'll be wearing much of anything on my honeymoon." I gave him a wink and with a spring in my step, headed to the door.

"God help us," he murmured.

I turned the knob to the princess' suite and stepped inside. We hadn't made the move to the royal suites as they were still in the process of being remodeled. We hoped the project would be complete soon after we returned from our honeymoon.

Mary and Paige greeted me at once with a curtsy.

"Good morning, ladies," I nodded, but my eyes were glued on my love. America. My heart leapt as she stood from her seat. An instantaneous whistle conveyed my reaction at the beauty standing before me, as I took all of her in at once.

"I gather you approve," she raised a brow, tipping her hip to one side, her hands resting on her waist.

Damn, she had the sexiest legs. I reached her, slipping my hands around her waist and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful in that dress though I personally prefer you in nothing at all," I whispered but obviously not low enough for I heard Mary and Paige giggle.

"Why, Maxon. You're making me blush."

I placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck, my lips trailing up to her ear, "Is that all I'm doing to you?" I asked so she alone could hear. She breathed the faintest sigh. I could feel her body responding and my hands having a mind of their own, began to slowly slide down to her backside.

Gaining her wits all too soon, America stopped me, putting my hands back on her slim waist. A slight scolding look played in those blue eyes. "Need I remind Your Majesty, we are _not_ alone?"

I glanced over to Mary and Paige, who stood there blushing. "Right. Well, that sinks that ship," I retorted, straightening myself back up. A reprise of giggles followed.

"Now honestly," America swiftly changed my focus as she held my hands, stepping back about arm's length.

"Do you think the dress is alright? Not too informal? Not too short?" she asked worriedly, smoothing the material over her thighs.

I smiled. "You would make burlap look amazing, darling."

She blushed. "You're not helping, you know." Her smile lit up the room and my heart.

"I'm useless when it comes to these things, darling. I trust Mary." And turning to Mary I asked, "What do you think?"

"I think she looks stunning!"

"Absolutely chic," Paige confirmed.

I supposed being used to wearing gowns all the time during the Selection would make someone second guess themselves. But I remembered even mother forsaking gross formality for practicality and comfort in her day dresses the few times we traveled on vacation.

America embraced their approval and seemed to relax. It was nice to see. First appearances were nerve racking and she'd been nervous about hers. All eyes would be glued on what she wore, her hairstyle, the shoes, the handbag, the jewelry and makeup. The pressure was palatable. I was happy at that moment to have been born a male.

I checked my watch for the time. "Well, ladies," turning to Mary and Paige, "the motorcade will be leaving shortly. Please make sure Her Majesty is downstairs in half-an-hour."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

I leaned into America and gave her a very slow kiss on those luscious lips she possessed. More giggles.

"See you soon."

* * *

"Everything is on schedule, Your Majesty." Stavros reported to me as we walked down to the main floor. "Security is set and on alert. I've placed fully armed security escorts for the motorcade…"

"Is that necessary?" I interrupted.

"We cannot take any chances, Your Majesty. Your safety and that of the Queen's is my main concern. We must be prepared for anything."

"Very well."

He continued, "The jet is on stand-by awaiting your arrival. Your luggage has already been loaded on-board."

"What about staff at our destination?"

"Staff is in place. A car will meet you once you land to take you to the villa."

"And has everything else been prepared per my instructions?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Very good."

By the time I was brought up to relative speed we had reached the main hall.

"In here, Your Majesty," Stavros gestured to one of the rooms off to the side. He opened the door announcing my entrance and I was greeted with a slew of the usual formal greetings. The head of security along with a couple of my advisers were there as Stavros wrapped up the details of the time of arrival and time and date of our return. In addition, he warned of the crowd of paparazzi waiting outside like starved dogs to pounce on us as soon as we made an appearance. Thankfully, he had secured a perimeter for our safety.

I glanced out the window as he spoke. The sight was unbelievable. Cameras and reporters clumped together in a mass behind the roped perimeter. I caught a glimpse of Gavril speaking with Silvia. Gavril, of course had full-access to the royal family for all special events and occasions and would dutifully carry out his assignment for the _Report_. And as Stavros confirmed, he would get a brief interview with us just before we could escape. Although warned, I wasn't sure how America was going to react to all of this. This was reality smacking me in the face and I couldn't wait to disappear and steal her away from it for now.

I could see the line of black cars and the unmistakable Rolls reserved for us with its tinted windows waiting. Some of the guards I recognized – Avery, Markson and Hector were at their assigned posts. The security detail were getting their final instructions inside the earpieces they wore and I was feeling a bit anxious. The Southern rebels were still a concern and truth be told, the possibility that there could be a rebel attack at any time was not a thought I wished to be having at the moment. Yet, I was grateful that Stavros had been on top of it all while I had been lost in my honeymoon phase.

We spent the next few minutes speaking of the particular day-to-day business of the palace while in my absence. Of course, Stavros had taken care of it all. "No worries, Your Majesty. I will make sure the ship is intact until your return."

I patted him on the back and gave him a confident nod. He had quickly become my most trusted adviser.

A knock. The door opened. The head butler entered.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty, but the Queen has just arrived."

"I guess that's my cue." I smiled on the outside, but my nerves were still on edge.

I followed Stavros out of the room, followed by the rest.

They greeted the Queen right away each with a slight bow.

Such a weight fell off my being once I laid eyes on America. It amazed me the calming effect she so easily had on me. Everything in my world would be right as long as I had her at my side. I smiled broadly and once I joined her, laid a kiss on her temple. "You look beautiful."

"You'll spoil me rotten with so many compliments," she smiled as I offered my arm. She took it and immediately placing my free hand over hers, I felt it ice cold.

"I'm so nervous, Maxon," she admitted.

I was as well, albeit for different reasons but wasn't going to voice that. "It will be alright," I assured.

There was always the formality of a send-off. The main staff had gathered in two lines as Stavros announced our entrance. "Your Majesties, the King and Queen." They were almost like trained soldiers, standing at attention.

I squeezed America's hand just to remind her I was here as we made our way down the hall. I could feel she was tense. Staff showed the usual respect with bows and curtsies as we passed. The line seemed endless! I didn't realize that we had such a large staff!

We could hear the buzz of the paparazzo and the unmistakable sounds of clicking cameras as soon as our figures became visible. Mary and Paige along with Harrison, headed the line of staff. While Mary and Paige handed America some personal items, Harrison discreetly turned to me, a small box in his hand.

He whispered, "Don't think you want to forget this, Your Majesty."

I almost cursed. "Definitely not. Thank you. I owe you one."

"Won't be the last," he murmured with his signature smirk. I shook my head, smiling. Harrison was brash but loveable. I tucked the box inside my jacket pocket.

"Have a safe journey, sir," Harrison bowed.

"Will do."

Next in line was America's sister, Kenna, followed by May now both formally assigned the title Lady and at the very front, the Queen Mother. Kenna curtsied, and shared a little banter with her sister. May, being the bright light she was, forsook all formality and hugged her sister by the waist. America laughed, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You be good while I'm gone, okay?" she told May. As carefree as her nature was, May frowned. "You're a Lady now."

"Whatever that means," May shrugged in return. One day she might come to appreciate her new role.

America's mother wore the proudest gleam in her eyes as she looked at her daughters. I could only imagine how proud Shalom would be too. I gave May a hug and she made me promise to take care of her sister. I swore with the promise of hoping to die and sticking needles in my eyes.

America had moved on to her mother and they spoke quietly, and soon I greeted my mother-in-law with a kiss on the cheek.

"You two look perfect together." Magda wore the happiest smile as she held my hand.

"So…" she continued, tossing a glance at America, then back to me, "has she made you a man yet?"

In a flash, America's face turned crimson red. "Mother!" she scolded behind gritted teeth, stunned at her mother's crass question.

"I'm only asking…"

"Ugh, mother!" she cried quietly at the same time keeping her cool.

I could only smile. I gave Magda another kiss on the cheek saying, "We'll see you on our return, mother."

Her own face flushed and giddily turning to Kenna and May, "Did you hear what he just called me? Mother!"

Dodging my new mother-in-law was easier than doing so with the press. As soon as we stepped on to the pebbled drive, Gavril was there, at the ready, his perfectly coiffed hair and bleached smile waiting for us. He gave a bow as the feverish clicks of cameras fighting to memorialize that perfect moment, frozen in time, an image of the happily married King of Illéa, filled the air. I held America's hand and felt her grip tighten. I glanced over and saw that she was doing a good job holding it together with a smile of her own.

"Your Majesties," Gavril greeted.

"Gavril," I greeted in return, "let's get this over and done with quickly, please," I stated through clenched teeth, my tone tainted with a slight tinge of irritation that we had to do this.

Gavril, always the showman, didn't blink an eye. He gave the cameraman the go-ahead to start recording. As soon as the red light flashed he started, "Your Majesties, I want to thank you for taking a moment to speak with us. What an exciting week this has been for our nation! Millions of eyes from coast to coast witnessed one of the most anticipated unions of our lifetime! It gladdens our heart to welcome the new King and Queen of Illéa, the new Sovereigns of this great country. The outpouring of love and support from the people of Illéa has been nothing but outstanding."

"Thank you, Gavril. The Queen and I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for all of your personal messages and cards wishing us happiness. We are very blessed and humbled to be put in this position and want to extend our gratitude and love to all of the people of Illéa. We look forward to serving your interests and making this nation stronger with the support of its citizens."

"Very well said, Your Majesty. Very well said. Now…we know you are anxiously waiting to take off on your honeymoon, any hints of your destination you may want to share with us?"

I chuckled, "Not a chance."

"I can certainly respect that, Your Majesty," he laughed. "With that, we will wish Your Majesties a safe journey and return but before we end, Queen America, you are looking as lovely and radiant as ever," he turned his focus on her.

"Thank you, Gavril," she smiled.

"With the Selection behind you and now the wedding and coronation as well, please tell us, how are you feeling?"

America beamed, "On top of the world."

"And so it seems," he agreed. "Thank you, Your Majesties." He continued, "So there you have it, the King and …"

His voice faded into the background as Silvia called us to join her, directing us to stand before the mass of cameramen and reporters on the other side of the rope for the photo ops they had been waiting all morning to get. Some flashes popped, the continuous clicks of high speed cameras and the flood of questions hurled at us from all directions could be overwhelmingly intimidating.

"A kiss, Your Majesties…for the people!" came a demand from somewhere.

I whispered to America and she blushed. We kissed and the feverish pitch of the cameras swelled.

We smiled at each other and as regal as I'd ever seen America, she took this whole thing in stride. Silvia directed us to another spot where we stood briefly for a few more pictures and waving to the crazed photographers and reporters, we turned to the sanctuary of the Rolls.

The door was opened for us. America climbed in first and I followed. We looked at each other once the thud of the door shut us in, and laughed. The laughter was more an exhalation of relief that that was over with.

Our fingers laced and I kissed the back of her hand. I felt safety again. As soon as all the parties were in place, the Rolls began its journey, following the lead cars down the long drive of the palace. _Finally_ , we were on our way!

* * *

 **Take the poll! Go to my profile to take the poll! Poll closes 24 hours before the new chapter posts! All votes are confidential and protected. (All polls to this story are now CLOSED)**

 **Review, email or PM me and let me know what you think. All thoughts are welcome!**

 **Go to Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

 ** _WARNING!_** **This chapter contains graphic sexual content. Rated:(MA). If you don't like to read this sort of story, don't. All others, please proceed.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _~Sweetwaterspice_**

* * *

 **To Have and To Hold**

 **Chapter Two**

As the motorcade made its way down the main streets of Illéa to the Royal airstrip, where our private jet waited, we couldn't believe the throngs of well-wishers lining the barricaded roads along the way. There were many waving the Illéan flag, some holding signs, _"We love you, Queen America"_ and _"Long Live King Maxon!"_. Even little ones propped on the shoulders of their fathers, joined in, waving and cheering as we passed on by.

"Can you believe this, Maxon?" America turned to look at me, her eyes moist from such an outpouring of affection. Gavril was not exaggerating at all. The people did indeed love us; loved _her_ , my America.

"They love you, darling. I told you they would. They absolutely adore you." I couldn't have asked for a better reception. My people… _my_ people had welcomed her as I knew they would and in turn, welcomed me with open arms. A wave of emotion threatened and I got a little choked up. _Keep it together Maxon_ , I scolded myself, and let out a slow breath gaining the victory as I pulled my anchor, America, closer to me, my arm cradling her waist.

We drove a little further and America turned to me with a plea in her voice.

"Maxon, we have to stop; if just for a moment."

"What? Stop?" We never stopped. _Ever!_

"If just for a moment, please," she implored. I started to open my mouth to list a thousand reasons why we couldn't and quickly noting my apprehension she added, "They've waited for hours to get a glimpse; to show their support. We can't be so stuck up that we can't stop to thank some of them."

This was highly outside of protocol and I'm sure if Stavros had been here, he would've shot this idea down in an instant with a sawed-off shotgun.

But, I wasn't Stavros and I caved, looking into those pleading blue eyes. Damn it!

I alerted the driver to the Queen's wishes and he relayed the command for the motorcade to come to a halt.

"We have an order from His Majesty, to come to a stop…Yes, you heard me correctly."

Stavros would probably have a conniption once he saw this on the mid-day news!

The motorcade slowed and we came to a stop. The security detail practically jumped out of their vehicles to secure our exit from the Rolls Royce. Of course, we hadn't out-run all the paparazzi but, they were kept at bay.

This was rather an unconventional meet and greet but security didn't miss a beat, keeping a watchful eye as I exited and, extending my hand to America, helped her out of the car. The crowd went into a frenzy and my entire body felt the rush of adrenaline through my veins.

We walked over to what seemed like a mixed company of Fives and Sixes. Their faces glowed from sheer disbelief. The security detail was sensibly glued to our side as well-wishers reached out to shake hands or just get a touch as we walked by.

"We love you!" cried a woman behind teary eyes as America stopped to greet her.

"You made the right choice, Your Majesty," added another, the statement directed at me.

A young girl in front turned to her mother bouncing and exclaiming with pure awe, "She's even more beautiful in person than on the television!"

An elderly man took hold of my hand and kissed it. "We believe in you, King Maxon." His eyes were filled with hope and trust. I felt a knot in my throat. This was so surreal.

"I will do my best not to let you down." It was a lame thing to say but I meant it.

"She's as beautiful as your mother was, inside and out," said another, shaking my hand.

We exchanged words with the lucky few. I watched America as she engaged them, listening to them, making them feel important. I was speechless. I was proud. I _had_ made the right choice. And I cursed my father.

* * *

" _And_ …had _I_ been there, such a thing would've _never_ happened! I cannot _emphasize_ the _importance_ of your safety during these critical times, Your Majesty! Next time, I am making sure to come along _and._.."

To say Stavros was unhappy would be a sorry understatement and his emphatic tone voiced his displeasure. I knew he worried. Couldn't fault the man for that. "Sorry, can't hear you Stavros," I yelled into my cellphone as I held it at arms-length. But I heard every maddening word from the other side. "What? Sorry, you're breaking up! Must be the altitude! We'll see you soon. Okay, talk to you later." I immediately shut it off.

I sighed. "Well, that went horribly well."

I was sure I was going to get a firm speech once we got back. So, I tossed the cell on the chaise next to my suit jacket and exited the back room to the front cabin of the jet. America sat in one of the leather seats and as soon as she heard me approach, sat up at attention. She looked up at me with a worried and defined look of concern, the tip of her index finger lodged between her front teeth.

"How did he take it?" she asked. By the look on my face she knew the answer. "That well, huh?"

"I just got my ass chewed out, America!" I plopped down in the seat next to her. "I have _no_ ass left!" I let my head fall back unto the headrest and closed my eyes.

America's warm hands wrapped around one of mine and she kissed it, bringing it to her cheek. "I dunno. Still looks pretty good to me."

I turned my head to look at her. "This is not a joke, America," my tone a little sterner than I wished. "What we did was dangerous. If anything would've happened to you…" This wasn't the first stupid thing we'd ever done as my mind flooded back to images of our little adventure outside the palace that left her bleeding from that gunshot wound.

"Nothing happened," she countered, quickly.

"No, but it could've. I can't bear to lose you too." The weight of the loss of my parents was visible in my eyes and she saw it.

"You won't. I promise." Her voice was comfortingly sweet, and it draped me with calm. "I love you." It didn't matter how many times she'd said it, those words made my heart surge. She leaned into me, cupping my face with her small hand. Her lips were soft and supple as they pressed against mine.

America brought a peace into my world that I had been unprivileged to enjoy before. I wouldn't take it for granted. She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder, snuggling up against me. I sighed. I couldn't be so irresponsible ever again.

We sat silent for a moment, engrossed in our own thoughts.

"We did the right thing you know?" her eyes looked up at me.

"At the time it seemed like a good idea."

"Maxon," she sat up, calling my attention. Shifting in her seat, she turned to face me.

"The people need to know that we are there for them, that we're accessible to them. We can't continue to be figures they just get to see on the T.V screen once a week. Something archaic, hold up in a palace – out of reach and disconnected," her words were soft but passionate. "They need to know we are flesh and blood, just like them. We cry, we laugh…we bleed. I know your father had his way of ruling; but you're not your father. Your rule can turn things around! The people love you and you have a chance to _really_ win their hearts." She paused. Her eyes searched my face for a reaction. I couldn't tell if I showed worry or doubt but whatever she saw, she wanted to soothe, take away.

"I know you have a plan for changing things slowly…and you have my full support. But what we did today, will resonate with people everywhere. We _are_ the new face of Illéa, my love. _We_ are the future."

Her words struck several chords. She made a valid argument. We couldn't be dolls behind a glass case any longer. And I had an opportunity to change that. I stared at her, absolutely taken by her spirit and her content.

Chills covered every inch of my body. "I want you."

"Maxon!" she scolded, slapping my arm.

"Do you realize how sexy you sound when you talk politics…?" I asked, in that throaty tone she liked, as I leaned into her neck.

"Hmph! You already had me this morning," she whispered, a little defiant. I didn't mind a little resistance. It was kind of hot.

I persisted, running my lips over a small area on the crook of her neck.

"And now it's lunchtime."

"And will you have an appetite for dinner later?"

I continued my soft kisses and could feel her warming up. "Famished," I baited.

She moaned. That was a _very_ good sign. Then, in an almost breathless tone, she asked, "How much longer before we get there?"

I replied against her neck, "About 6 more hours." It was getting heated pretty quickly, as my hand crawled up her thigh under her dress.

"Oh God," she sighed, feeling my hand sliding higher. Then she shrieked!

 _Ding!_ The " _fasten your seat belt"_ light comes on. Turbulence!

I curse under my breath.

One of the two flight attendants walks over as we adjusted in our seats. "I'm sorry Your Majesties, but you will need to buckle up." Thankfully she didn't stick around for long after she offered to get us drinks.

"Are you ok?" America asks, as I wriggle in my seat, adjusting my crotch.

She obviously knew I wasn't because she wore a very telling grin. "You're so cute," she teases.

I breathe, closing my eyes as I attempt to get the blood flow from my penis back to the head on my shoulders.

This was cruel and unusual punishment.

* * *

We enjoyed champagne and a nice lunch spending the next couple of hours talking and laughing and kissing. Indeed, we kissed more than we spoke but I wasn't complaining. The flight attendants had been discerning enough to leave us in privacy for the most part which allowed for more intimate displays of affection. But my mind was still trying to formulate a way to get America to the bedroom in the back of the jet.

"We can boast that we joined the Mile-High Club," I coaxed, kissing her ear. I had picked up rather quickly what sensitive spots on her body would easily turn her on. This move always seemed to work.

"Max-on," she looked at me with dreamy eyes. It was working. "We can't. I already told you," her voice low, dripped with sex. Her tone didn't dissuade but only encouraged me.

I whispered, undeterred, "I want you, America…now."

"Not on that bed."

"We don't have to use the bed," I countered.

Our eyes locked, her index finger sliding through an opening between the buttons of my shirt, drawing little circles on my chest as if she were considering my offer. It sent a flow of blood to my already erect cock. Her gaze fell to her finger in my shirt that slowly left its place to trail over the row of buttons, down to the hard mass protruding from my pants.

Watching her palm rub over my stiff penis, she hummed, "Mmmm…" America bit her lower lip and squeezed, her eyes connecting with mine. Leaning next to my ear, her sultry voice brushed softly, "You drive a _hard_ bargain, sir."

Her shameless play on words was enough to break me, setting off flares within me.

Standing I held out my hand. She took it. JACKPOT!

Anxious and feeling very virile, I couldn't get into that room fast enough and by the time we reached the door, we had already succumbed to the heat of passion. I unlocked the door and we practically fell through. I kicked the door shut with one foot, never leaving her kiss for a second. America feverishly worked on the buttons of my shirt as I hiked up her dress, our tongues dancing in a full kiss. Shoes came off at some point, I wouldn't remember when.

I threw her dress to the side, sucking in a breath as she stood before me in those damn sexy pieces of lingerie I loved – today it was a white, lacey, push-up bra and those hot panties that showed off her perfect ass.

I pulled her to me, my wet kisses lay into her throat as she bent back slightly, and then blazed a trail down to her cleavage. Her receptive moans made my mind go wild. I reached behind searching for the clasp to her bra but couldn't find one. She placed a hand on my arm.

"Not there," she spoke softly, looking at me. "Here." Her fingers went not to the back but the front of her bra. _They made bras like this?!_ In what took less than three seconds, her bra split in half, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts to my hungry eyes. I let out a slow, appreciative breath. I was one blessed man!

"You're so beautiful," I swallowed, my eyes rising from her breasts to her eyes. Our tongues met as my fingers pushed the straps off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. I slipped a hand into her hair, holding her to me as I kissed her hard. Slowly, that same hand slid along over her throat coming to rest on one breast. The feel of her in my hand made me give thanks to all that was holy for the creation of woman.

My tongue rolled about her hard and perky nipples which stoked her, both hands full with her feminine breasts. Her fingers slipped into my hair as I sucked on one and then the other and again. And I always got a special reaction when I lightly bit her tender nubs.

 _"Ohhhhh…yeeess."_

The blood was running strong through my veins and I needed her now! I lifted her by the back of her thighs. Long legs wrapped around my waist as I turned with her hanging on me to the padded partition where I pinned her. She was like a cat in heat, calling my name and telling me she needed me now. Her wish was my command.

Truth be told this was damn exciting. The steady go of the jet as it sliced through the clouds, made it feel as if I were about to enter heaven itself.

At this juncture, all reservations had been blown out the window which was taking me by absolute surprise. For every time we got intimate, the next round became freer and more liberal. I hooked my fingers into the waist of America's panties pulling them over her bottom but with our position as it was, the damn things weren't going to come off. So I reluctantly let her down, her feet touching the floor.

Never one for lost opportunities, I knelt before my queen. I laid soft kisses on her belly as I now gently pulled the lacey ware off her, tossing it over my shoulder. I was soon staring face to face with her nicely trimmed pussy. Where in the world did she learn about that?

The tide of her desire was clearly visible, trapped in the trimmed field of her light reddish hair. I felt a sense of pride for here was the result of my seduction. She gasped as I moaned into her, my mouth wrapping her second lips in a deep kiss. She was sweet, like honey from a honeycomb. I ate her, slowly and fully. She let out a series of shaky moans, her hand fixed on the back of my head, urging me to go deeper. Her wish again, was my command. Raising her right leg I propped the back of her knee unto my shoulder, spreading her with a couple of fingers and deeper my tongue slipped inside. And hell was she loving this! She voiced it and let out little sighs and whimpers as I sucked and probed every bit of her. But I didn't want to make her orgasm. Not yet.

I stood, and looked into those eyes yearning for satisfaction. Her gaze questioned me, asking why I had stopped but she knew why as I unbuckled the belt on my pants. Her lips blazed across my collarbone and she sighed heatedly waiting for me to step out of my bottoms. I was done quickly and met her swollen lips again. Smooth hands snaked around my waist, under my dress shirt and up my back and came back down to rest on my naked ass. If that wasn't incentive enough, I swept my left forearm under her right knee for easier access, took hold of myself with my right hand, and crouching just slightly, found her heated entrance. I loved hearing her little gasps and moans as I slid into her and the feel of her heated walls wrapping around me was…yes, I _was_ in heaven.

We were joined in passion…in want and lust. It amazed me how easy and uninhibited this sort of thing was becoming to us. And I couldn't imagine any other woman in her place. America did things to me that no other woman could or had tried to do. Not Daphne, not Kriss…no one. From the moment we met, such was the case. She was unique and irreplaceable. I wanted to give her everything…all the world; and all of me. I didn't have to play a game anymore. When I wanted her then, I couldn't have her and I couldn't have her because of outside forces keeping us apart. Now those obstacles were gone and here we were; the way it should be.

America held on to me about my neck, as I moved inside of her, slow at first and faster at others, alternating tempo with power. I pulled up her left leg against my waist. There – that was much better as she was now opened to me fully. My palms pressed against the wall, keeping us balanced and steady as I showed America repeatedly how much I loved her; how good she made me feel.

" _Ohhhh…Maxon_ ," she breathed, her face flushed, her mouth slightly parted. It turned me on seeing her like this, that I was the stimuli causing this reaction. Her body welcomed me, summoned me to take all I desired. I pulled on her bottom lip with my teeth as I gave her what she wanted.

 _"You're sooo good; ohhh, you feel sooo, sooo damn good,"_ she cooed. Hell, what was this woman trying to do to me?! My heart pounded in my chest at her words as she voiced how much pleasure I was giving her. I groaned in her ear as if her words were the signal to cross the finish line. But not yet.

I adjusted my hands to grab full hold on the back of her thighs pressing her still further into the wall. She let out a muffled moan into my shoulder as I hit her core. I knew she wouldn't last much longer as I repeatedly tapped her there.

 _"Ahhhhh…good God! Maaa-xon!"_ she cried, gripping tight the material of my shirt. Her chest heaved, her breathing hitched. I felt her pelvis spasm as she let it all go, her orgasm overcoming her quickly. The commanding strength of her orgasm swept me away with it as well; the trembling of her walls around me and flow of her love drowning me brought me to my own powerful climax. Every part of me was now a part of her as I released and emptied my soul into my love.

Our breaths heaved, then slowed, our foreheads pressed together. We kissed softly. My body trembled at the awesome sex we had just had. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Welcome to the Mile-High Club."

* * *

 ** _Wow! What a trip!_**

 **Please, take a moment to take the poll! Go to my profile and vote! All votes are confidential and protected. (Polls are CLOSED)**

You can also leave a review if you'd like or PM, email, follow, fave or something. Don't forget, we need your support! Let the writers know what you think! Or if you're too lazy to review... **VOTE!**

 **On to Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes : **

**_WARNING!_ This chapter contains graphic sexual content. Story is rated for (MA) only! If you do not like this sort of story, do not read! You have been WARNED! Others, as usual, proceed.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **~ _Sweetwaterspice_**

* * *

 **To Have and To Hold**

 **Chapter Three**

By the time we touched down it was late. The night sky was ebony black, speckled with a vibrant array of stars and the full moon up above glowed radiantly. The heavenly jewel hung like a pearl among its lesser but sparkling companions casting its soft light like a mystical tent below. I had gained a new appreciation for it. Instead of watching its wondrous beauty alone as I had in the past and merely to capture its grandeur from behind the lens of a camera, it somehow had taken on a different meaning. Now each time I held America in my arms and we looked at it together...it had never seemed more beautiful to me.

The driver loaded the few pieces of luggage we'd brought into the trunk as we made our way to the car.

"Carter?!" America cried, as his face became visible. He gave her a welcoming smile as she rushed to him but wasn't certain how to react once she embraced him, his arms hung limply at his sides.

"What're you doing here?!" she asked, surprised he was standing there in the flesh. It was the reaction I had hoped to get.

"Well…," he started, shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Your Majesty arranged for Marlee and I to have a proper honeymoon…so…"

America's head whipped around to look at me. Her expression said it all. I wished I would've had my camera handy right then and there to capture that very moment. "Maxon!" she exhaled, as her hand went to her chest. The guilty smile on my face said it all. My heart felt a million things as she walked the short distance back to me with the most grateful expression. She raised up on her toes to kiss me and then whispered in my ear words that rattled my bones! Lord, this woman knew how to pull my chain!

"Marlee's back at the villa," Carter interjected, drawing her attention back to him. Thank goodness he did so so I could regain my composure! "She's been counting the hours!" he chuckled.

America's excitement radiated at the thought that her closest friend, her best friend, had had an opportunity to enjoy life, not simply as a servant but as a person without the restriction of a caste.

It only made me happy to see her joy. This is the way I wanted her to be; to see her smile, and laugh. I wanted to make her happy.

We arrived at the villa, a splendid summer home bought by my father before I came to be. He wanted a quiet place for my mother to get away from the stresses of the palace if she wished. Sadly, we didn't take advantage of its peaceful settings enough.

We stood by the car and America gasped at its beauty highlighted by the torched lights that dotted the landscape around it. The villa itself was warmly lit, soft lights bouncing from its verandas making it the stand-out behind the dark backdrop of night. The air was warm and as it moved, the sweet scent of jasmine hinted that we were somewhere tropical.

"Maxon…it's beautiful." Her eyes were wide, taking in the surroundings.

"America!" Marlee's voice boomed from the steps as she ran over to her dear friend, wrapping her in a soulful hug. "You're here! I can't believe you're here!"

Carter cleared his throat. His wife looked at him. "I forgot," she lamented, a little embarrassed.

She curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Oh stop it!" America swatted. "We're not at the palace."

"But Your High…I mean Your Majesty," Marlee teased.

"Knock it off, Marlee," America smirked. "We're friends. Here…I'm only America."

"Is that by royal command?"

"Marlee!"

"Alright. But only in private," she conceded.

Even amongst friends there were certain guidelines to follow and lines that couldn't be crossed. Marlee and Carter understood so. I was sure America didn't agree but she didn't fight it.

"Okay. In private."

Marlee gave her a bright smile. "Come on!" she laced arms with America, formality seeming to get lost again as quickly as it had been spoken about. "You must tell me _everything_!" They giggled as they disappeared into the house.

Carter shook his head as he picked up a couple of our bags. I helped with the last one. "Those two…what can be done?"

"Absolutely nothing Woodwork. We want them to stay just the way they are."

We shared a knowing laugh and followed into the house.

* * *

I was glad Marlee had whisked America away giving me an opportunity to speak with Carter. America and I would be here for the next ten glorious days and I wanted all my plans to go off without a hitch. He assured that everything was on schedule and that the queen would find this an unforgettable honeymoon. I was happy to hear that.

Not much staff was needed on hand, just a couple of cooks and a few maids. Carter said that Lucas, the villa's permanent caretaker and Marlee had made sure all was in order from the menu to the planned activities, to the private bungalow at the beach I had specifically designated on the grounds for our use.

"My Marlee," he gushed, "she has been a little dictator, that one."

I thanked him and in conjunction his wife for their diligent efforts. "I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without you." But he said that was peanuts compared to what we had already done for them. He was very gracious about the wedding bands and now the honeymoon trip and how happy Marlee had been.

"As I told you before Your Majesty, you will not find a man more loyal to you than I." Woodwork, standing his ground refused to call me anything less than Your Majesty. "Just doesn't sound proper…Your Majesty."

The gaiety of female laughter resonated from the second floor. Soon America and Marlee appeared, chattering without a breath between them as they descended the stairwell to join us. Carter and I stood. I shoved my hands in my pockets and smiled at the two.

"What are you two so giddy about?" I was curious to know.

"Oh nothing," America coyly brushed off the question.

Hmph…that usually meant _something_ in woman talk.

We spent some time over a bottle of wine talking about the wedding and reception afterwards, getting filled in on some of the antics of our guests once America and I had retired for the evening. From Marlee's report, everyone had the most fabulous time and how Gavril had nothing but glowing commentary on the festivities but especially on the stunning gown Her Majesty wore and how she was the epitome of perfection! I couldn't have agreed with Gavril more, of course.

We spoke of recent events that touched the lives of others including some of the Selected and a few of our staff, including Paige's promotion to lady's maid and Officer Markson's upcoming nuptials. Carter chuckled heartily stating how Markson had sworn he would never be caught by any woman's web and had made a solemn oath to remain unchained, untangled _and_ unmarried. Adding to this little bit of gossip, Marlee stated, "And from what I've heard, she is an absolute beauty! He should be thanking his lucky stars she'd have him."

I smiled at the thought that even though the palace at times felt like a cage, a beautiful one at that, love still found a way to blossom and grow there. And scattered through out this gilded cage there was living, breathing proof to that old time saying, that love knows no boundaries.

Talk of the Southern rebels was immediately squashed by my bride, forbidding any such subjects while we were on our honeymoon. I welcomed that suggestion wholeheartedly. We continued on to lighter subjects as America described in full detail the motorcade ride to the Royal airstrip adding our little detour which made me grunt and Marlee gasp. Carter wondered how in the world we were able to do so safely. And I could only assert it was all by the grace of superior powers.

Marlee excitedly shared some pictures of points of interest Carter and she hoped to see from a few magazines she'd found at the villa.

"You've been here and haven't done anything?!" America inquired, her brow furrowed. "What've you been doing with your time?!"

I felt my heart stop and I noticed that Carter hid behind his glass of wine, taking a sip while Marlee recovered from America's probing question seamlessly.

"I've been otherwise engaged...America," she stated, with raised brows and gritted teeth, glancing over at Carter.

America, seemingly getting the message, nodded. "Ohhh", she giggled. I felt my heart beating again once she took Marlee's explanation as obvious. Dodged that bullet. Marlee and Carter had been "otherwise engaged" helping me put this whole thing together!

Marlee, in her usual easy manner, steered the conversation quickly back. I took a mental picture of America and Marlee at this moment as they knelt on the floor, looking at the magazines spread on the coffee table. As they talked and laughed, it reminded me of those innocent days of the Selection. It was nice to see they hadn't lost that.

The hour was late – about 1 a.m. and the day had been long, so we decided to call it a night. The girls gave each other kisses on the cheek as we parted ways.

Marlee, taking hold of Carter's hand turned to America as we walked up the stairwell.

"Now…make sure to keep it down tonight, okay? We don't need the walls thumping."

"Marlee Woodwork!" America cried.

"Good Niiight!" Marlee laughed, pulling Carter along.

I chuckled and turning to America, asked, "Whatever on earth does she mean?" with a raised brow.

"Ohhhh noooo, Mister," she smiled pointing an accusing finger at me. "You better not even think about it."

"So…what was it that you whispered to me earlier tonight?"

Her playful scream bounced off the walls as she turned, her bare feet bounding up the stairs with me in hot pursuit.

 _"MAAAXON!"_

* * *

The sun greeted us with a bright start. I stretched under the white sheets, and smiled as the first image to greet my eyes was the most beautiful woman lying next to me. She looked so peaceful. Her red hair splayed over her shoulders, stood in contrast against the lightness of her skin. I raised on one elbow, just looking at her. Her back was like silky velvet, so smooth and free of imperfection. She slept on her stomach so I traced my index finger along the valley of her spine pushing the sheet further down to the curvature of her lower back. I admired some more, itching to see the rest of her but not wanting to disturb her at the same time. The way the fused light touched her skin made her look – virginal.

I couldn't help but think what a stupid mistake I had almost made. In my anger I had turned her away, sent her packing – for what? Because my pride was hurt? I knew she loved me, she had confessed it, I had proposed, and we almost made love that night but I was so blinded by my anger…and my pain. But, choosing Kriss…would it be like this? I liked Kriss a lot; I didn't love her, but she was a safe choice, an alternative of sorts, I supposed. Yet, would I make love to her the way I make love to America? Would I yearn for her the way I crave America? Would I be complete? The answer was obvious – No. If anything good came out of the rebel attack that day, this was it. She lay next to me because I almost lost her for good and I knew then, I couldn't live without her. America was mine, to have and to hold for as long as I breathed. I would never let her go.

My fingers gently skimmed about the soft skin of her back. She was real and here with me. I smiled and placed a small tender kiss on her shoulder blade. I felt that urge and that heat so familiar to me now, already coming to life under the sheets that covered me.

America stirred with a little moan playing in her throat. She turned on her side to face me, her eyes blinking as she woke, her lips rosy and plump. That sensual morning glow suited her so well. My body's response was shamefully quick.

"Good morning, handsome." The little things she said, melted me.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Kissing those soft lips was like a shot of tequila twice over, making my heart race. "How did you sleep?" I asked recovering from the immediate shock to my system.

"Wonderfully!" she sang as she stretched with a huge grin. "Mmmm…I smell the ocean!" she exclaimed. "Can we go to the beach today?" Her eyes were closed as if she were painting a picture in her head.

"Of course, if that's what you'd like to do," I couldn't help my smile, seeing her so content.

"Yesss ... I dooo."

"Whatever you want, my darling."

Her eyes slowly opened and those blue eyes bored into me. Her face softened. "I like when you call me that," she whispered, her finger running over the line of my jaw. "I like it…a lot."

 _Amazing_ , I thought – what a simple touch of a finger could do to a man but, when she spoke in that manner, it was all but a trigger, like a lit fuse at the end of a stick of dynamite. And that fuse was heading in one direction. I took her hand and kissed her palm. My heart was already slamming in my chest and my attempt to stave off my growing erection was all for naught.

"What time is it?" she asked. A time question, was _never_ a good question, especially under these circumstances. That fuse which sparked so suddenly a moment ago, had its vivacity now all but extinguished, smothering any hopes I was already entertaining.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Almost 7:30," I replied in a low tone, feeling more than a little disappointed.

"That gives us time, then…"

Did she just turn the tables on me? I felt the fuse reignite with a blaze! She raised up on her elbows, with the most titillating look in her eyes, her red locks framing her face and shoulders. I swallowed.

Brazenly, not a shy bone in her body, with a pure look that I could only equate to lust, she said, "I heard that morning sex is the second best kind of sex you can have."

Hearing her use that word, that three letter word as her fingertip traced the ridges of my collarbone, brought me to a rock-hard erection. I had to fight the urge of pinning her down to the mattress right then.

"Is that so?" I raised a brow, barely managing to form the question. From where was she getting this sort of info? That was _my_ question. "So…what's the first?" A crooked grin painted my face.

"Make up sex."

There, she did it again. That word that sent erotic signals to my appendage making it respond with a twitch. The battle to concentrate and not give in to its carnal demands was becoming just that – a fight!

"Hmmm…I don't know..." I replied, my eyes tracking the back of my fingers trailing down her arm, a feeble attempt to keep my dick from taking over any sense I had left, "sex on a jet was pretty damn hot." And this conversation was not helping.

"Yes…it sure was," her voice was low, sensual and made me raise my gaze to her. My chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as she called out to me with those bewitching blue orbs. There was that momentary pause and then the instantly recognizable pull of attraction.

America never seized to amaze me. Always full of surprises. She was a bit more aggressive this morning, her searing mouth finding my collarbone as her fingers slipped into my hair. She was very much alive and her hunger surfaced in a flash. Her kisses burned the column of my throat, up to my jaw and soon those lips brushed against my ear, "I want you, Maxon…" Her tone ached with need and desperation.

America had triggered every nerve in me. Never one to deny my queen, I moved over her as she slid under me, so willing. I loved it. Her legs opened and her bottom wiggled slightly, screaming for company. She smiled, then moaned at the sight of my full erection. My penis, however, felt like a divining rod determined to find its liquescent source.

"Quietly…ok?" she glanced at the door. "We don't know who's up and about."

I could do quiet. I agreed. "Quietly."

America's soft hands caressed my face guiding me down as our lips met in a soft but heated kiss. She moaned against my mouth, her fingers locking behind my neck. Her feet wrapped around my calves as if she were holding me in some type of wrestling move. I loved it! She wasn't going to make this easy but I had promised her.

Lowering myself between her silken thighs, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, watching her reaction as I penetrated her. Oh damn! The way she turned me on…it was as if she possessed some wicked spell on me. I moved into her, filling her slowly, stimulating her with every inch. I willed to take my time, to give her pleasure as we fused together into one entity. Her hands traveled my body – back, arms, hips, and ass. She was making this _extremely_ difficult! I got hold of her hands, threading our fingers; come hell and high water I was bound to keep my word. I held her hands by her head which worked great for control and leverage and my head dipped to one of her breasts, sucking and tugging her taut nipple. I was getting quite familiar with the things she liked when we made love; some by trial, others she voiced. One thing I wanted and aimed for was that every time we had sex, it would be damn good sex.

I sought to arouse her further as I pulled back all the way to my sensitive tip, teasing her with feathery strokes at the entrance just to invade her full space over and over again. She responded well to that and seemed to enjoy the stimulation and the pace and I too, reveled in pleasure as well. So, I repeated the action several times. I could feel her nectar bathing me now as her body reacted to me. I lowered my head to kiss her neck and nibble on her earlobe. My tongue teased her ear and I licked a little trail down to her shoulder, kissing her there. She moaned, telling me how good I was making her feel. I wanted to hear more as I whispered back to her, sexual little words.

Her arousal was increasing as her heat built around me. I could feel her temperature rising as I continued on, my hips moving, my manhood rubbing against her walls. She was steaming – God damn! I kept the movement slow but strong adding a little circular dance as I ground into her. Her little whimpers only excited me more. Releasing her hands, I shifted my position, placing one leg outside her outer thigh which allowed for slow, deeper penetration. I felt her tightening her walls around me, stimulating my penis. That was new and it brought me to yet another awakening.

My hand cupped her breast and I sucked the way she liked me to and such attention made her surrender to me. I groaned as my force powered into her. I knew she wanted to voice her pleasure and knowing she wouldn't, aroused me further. Her hands slid into my hair as she kissed me with a blinding passion. Anticipation willed me back to rest between her thighs again. Prompting her to wrap her legs around my waist, my right hand ventured to her thigh, squeezing her hind quarter hard as my body pressed inside her. My lips traced the outline of her jaw, I wanted her to know I would love her like this for eternity. Her back arched as I pushed harder with increased urgency and deliberate thrusts. Thankfully, the bed wasn't too creaky.

Just then, my earlier thoughts flooded my mind. I couldn't lose her. I wanted her to want me just as much as I had felt it when I thought I would never see her again.

"Do you want me, America, all of me?" I needed to hear her say it.

She didn't hesitate, her eyes fixed on mine, her soft hands cupping my face. "Yes…all of you; all of you, my love."

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to me and her embrace was similarly powerful as if she were sealing those words on my heart. Her confirmation flooded my heart and her pussy as I groaned, my release tearing through me like the clapping sound of thunder ripping through the air. I heard America's voice mix with my own, her cries of delight raining down on me and I breathed into her neck...spent.

We held each other as we came back to the here and now.

"I love you, Maxon. Don't ever doubt it." She had a sense about me to know what was going on inside of me and it felt at that moment as if we were linked in mind and body.

"I love you, my darling. Forever."

* * *

 **Go to my profile to take the poll for Chapter 3! Cast Your Vote! All votes are confidential. (Poll is CLOSED)**

 **Thank you to all who took the time to let your voices be heard by taking the poll for Chapter 2!** **High fives and hugs to you all! I truly appreciate the support. For the rest of you that were too shy to participate, please don't hold back! Your opinion matters and keeps me motivated to keep writing. Remember, all the author's need to hear from you so please post a review, email, PM, follow or fav so we know you care ;-)**

 **Below are the poll results for Chapter 2 in case you missed it:**

 **Question: "What did you think of Chapter 2 of "To Have and To Hold"?"**

 **60% voted - More Please! (Thank you. I will certainly oblige!)**

 **40% voted - Steamy! (Which I totally agree with!)**

 **Want more? What're you waiting for? Go read Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

 **A little lengthier but I hope you find it satisfactory! There's a bit of sexy in here too! (A minor _WARNING_...just in case)**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **To Have and To Hold**

 **Chapter Four**

"Now you two lovebirds have the time of your lives; enjoy yourselves," Marlee said as she walked between us to the car.

"We plan on it," I replied with a wink to America, making her blush. As I made my way over to the driver's side I could barely hear Marlee's next sentence as she spoke to America.

"Don't forget what we talked about America," Marlee said in a lower voice but my ears perked nonetheless and my curiosity only grew with America's response.

"Shush, Marlee!"

Marlee giggled as she glanced over at me and I didn't pretend to hide my curiosity. I was deftly ignored as they continued their secret conversation in inaudible whispers making me wonder, what were these two up to? Mischief, that's what.

"We'll see you in a few days." Marlee kissed America on the cheek and I caught the little wink she threw her way. I was itching to know what they were cooking up. America hopped into the no-top, doorless Jeep I would drive down to our private honeymoon bungalow.

"You're all set, Your Majesty," Carter said, handing me the keys.

I gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Thanks for everything."

"Our pleasure."

I hopped into the driver's seat, started the engine and began our way from the circular drive of the villa.

America, shifted from her seat unto her knees and waved back to Carter and Marlee, thrusting an arm through the roofless top. "Thanks!" she shouted. Her wave was as enthusiastic as her gratitude.

"Have fun!" Marlee waved and soon they were two little figures in the rear view mirror.

"This is sooo exciting Maxon!" The way America's voice resounded was infectious as she settled back into her seat. It felt as if she were about to burst at the seams. Her smile was wide and her eyes bright. I could only imagine what was going through her head right now. For my part, I felt like I was living my dream – alone with the love of my life and my wife, on a tropical island.

"There's much more to come," I winked.

* * *

We held hands as we traveled the coast line, the magnificent ocean sparkling under the mid-morning sun. America looked radiant. Her red locks, sun-kissed by the sun, flowed with the wind and she tucked some loose strands behind her ear. The little sundress she wore made her look relaxed and I loved all the right places where it hugged her. It was a bit daring for how short it was, giving me a nice view of her shapely legs and mid thighs. It was nice to get away from the formal attire of the palace for me as well; wearing a short-sleeved, button down shirt and relaxed slacks and a pair of flip-flops. I could get used to this!

"I've never seen water this blue before! And the landscape is so, so green! What is this place? I don't even know where we are?!" she laughed.

True, she didn't know. It was one of my many surprises. I had kept this a tight guarded secret, unwilling to give her any more details than she had already been privy to until now, so we could really experience the beauty of paradise, together.

"Paradise, darling," I teased, then placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

She gave me a little nudge with her shoulder. "Are you toying with me, Mr. Schreave?"

"Absolutely," I teased.

"Come on! I'm dying to know! Lord knows it took us forever to get here!"

I laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you in exchange for a kiss."

"A kiss? Is that _all_?" she inquired in a sort of cautious manner, as if she were playing with fire.

Her tentativeness made me chuckle. "Just a kiss. I promise."

She eyed me suspiciously. "No shenanigans, mister. And keep your hands on the wheel," she commanded. That made me chuckle again.

"They'll be glued to the steering wheel, I promise."

Leaning over to me, she gave me a kiss…on my cheek! I immediately rebuffed the gesture.

"Not there. That doesn't work for me."

"Alright then," she stated in that same sexy tone she'd used on me this morning to which she wound up getting pinned under me. Sliding closer to my side, she grazed her nose against my jawline, up to my ear which immediately gave me goosebumps. "Is this better?" she whispered, her lips kissing just beneath my earlobe.

"Much," I managed to utter, feeling my heart slam. "But I think there's room for improvement."

"I think so too," she breathed against my neck. Instinctively, I tilted my head to one side granting her further access.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to goad her in this manner since I was finding it hard to keep my concentration, those kisses triggering a spark of hunger for her again.

Her fingers slinked along to my lips, her mouth teasing the corner of mine. I felt the soft pucker of her kiss once on the corner, the second, on my full lips, as I slightly turned my head, keeping one eye on the road. I requested tongue which she gave, slipping hers inside my mouth. It was a nice, languid kiss.

"Mmmm…tasty," I licked my lips, watching as she sank back into her seat. We would need to finish this later. She looked at me waiting for me to say something; to give her the information she was itching for.

"Maxon!" she reprimanded, when I didn't utter a word.

"Alright, alright," I conceded behind a laugh. I figured I had better stop while I was ahead before getting myself in hot water and not desiring to be in the dog house on my honeymoon, "The reason why it took us so long to get here, darling, is because, we've flown across the ocean to one of the Fiji islands," I informed.

Her mouth hung open. And once she had regained her thoughts asked, "Fiji?!"

"Yes, darling – Fiji."

"Fiji?!" she squealed. It appeared she was taken aback as she sat up a little straighter, her eyes absorbing all the beauty around us. And as if she still couldn't believe it, "Get out!" she cried, giving my shoulder a hearty shove.

"I promised you, warm and tropical. And guess what?"

She looked at me curiously, "What?"

"It's our private island."

"Wha – _You_ own an island?!" Her pitch had risen an octave and the look she wore was one of pure disbelief as she sank back into her seat. Her body seemed to go limp.

" _WE_ own an island," I corrected.

"Get out!"

I burst into laughter at the dumbfounded, shocked looked on her face – priceless.

* * *

The drive to the bungalows was about 15 minutes away. Not too far. These were a nice change from the formality of the villa. Set on the ocean front on white sandy beaches, they were spacious with very nice accommodations – a large living room and bathroom, master bedroom, a smaller kitchen and spacious, wrap-around porch with splendid views of the ocean from the living and master bedroom. There were four in total. This particular one was the newest addition; a wedding gift from my parents.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty!" a deep voice thundered as soon as we parked.

"Lucas!" I smiled, jumping out of the Jeep. There was little room for formality between us. Lucas gave me a bear hug almost lifting me off the ground. He was always a jovial fellow with a story to tell on every occasion. He was a native Fijian and had lived his entire life on these islands. "Here and there," he joked at times. My mother was especially fond of Lucas. He always made her laugh.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your parents. Shocking…just shocking. Such a loss." His condolences were readily accepted. "But now you have your life to live, young king. And with a beautiful woman, I see."

America stood by, watching our interchange, looking stunning in that little sundress, and I felt a sense of pride as I introduced her.

"This is my wife, America."

Lucas approached her, holding out his hands for her to take and whose invitation she accepted. "Such a beauty." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You did good," he teased me, with a raised brow, making America blush at the compliment.

"Welcome, my dear." She smiled at his greeting and didn't seem to object to him calling her _dear_. "You know, I have known His Majesty for most of his life," he said to her, "I could tell you a few good stories too," he added, in his classic jovial tone, a chuckle following. "But I can tell you this, my lady, he is a good man; a _very_ good man. All I ask, is that you please, take care of him…for me."

I was nonetheless embarrassed by his words as I saw America smiling at me.

"I will Lucas. I promise."

He simply nodded in response. "Well, why don't we let you settle in? Old Lucas is here at your service. Whatever you need, you just let me know."

"Thank you, Lucas," America smiled sweetly. I could easily tell that Lucas' endearing manner was already winning America.

"We will take care of your luggage," he said, and with a wave of a hand summoned one of the young helpers he'd hired to fetch the bags. "Lunch will be at noon, Your Majesty."

"Lucas, you're the best," I smiled. Our luggage was quickly ushered off towards our honeymoon abode.

I joined America, draping an arm about her shoulders. "Come on… _dear_ …let me show you around."

She elbowed my side and I huffed. "Don't start."

* * *

We popped a bottle of champagne that had been waiting on ice for us and settled in to our cozy hide-a-way. America explored the living quarters as I sat back on the couch watching her. I got much pleasure in that.

"Oh my gosh! Have you seen the size of this bathroom?!" her voice echoed through to the living room.

"What? Not big enough?" I joked, knocking back the last bit of my champagne.

I was truly happy but this place made me feel a little melancholy at the moment as well. I set my empty glass on the small table next to me and walked out unto the porch. I looked out at the vast ocean and inhaled the cleansing scent of the tropical air. There were memories here; of my childhood, of my parents. They would never see how happy I was. They would never see how right America and I were together. And they would never see their grandchildren. I felt cheated.

My mind carried me back to that night – that fateful night of the Selection. The night where I almost screwed up my life and in a way, life had screwed me over anyway by robbing me of my parents. I remembered feeling the burn from the gun shot and looking at America's desperate face, not wanting to leave my side. I remember breaking inside, thinking I would never see her again.

Losing America was one God-awful blow but getting the news of my parents' murder – it was as if the Devil himself had reached in and ripped my heart out of my chest. I felt empty. My sense of loss was replaced with anger and I felt overwhelmed by that anger. Although my relationship with my father was anything but perfect, and the abuse I had suffered at his hands had physically scarred me, he was still my father. A part of me missed him, disturbingly so. My mother's loss was even more difficult to accept. I remembered the last words she spoke to me before I would make my announcement. Though she had no idea the hurt I carried inside, she looked at me with pride in her eyes. "I know you will make the right choice, Maxon." She always had such confidence in me. I got choked up at her words and had to fight back the sting of tears. She was so selfless. It was just like her to have sacrificed so much for us.

Happiness, stability had been ripped from my hands by those who wanted to destroy us. At least, I thought at the time, if I had America, I could cope, and I would make it. But not knowing if she had survived the rebel attack either was beyond grueling. Those had been the most anxious hours of my life, even more stressful than the time she had been lost in the woods with the Northern rebels in pursuit. But, this had been a Southern attack and ruthless as they were for killing so many in cold blood, including my parents, they would show no mercy had they gotten hold of her. At least I knew my parents' fate; America's, on the other hand was a question mark. I made myself put on a brave face. I was king now and decisions needed to be made. I tried my best to focus on the responsibilities thrown suddenly on my lap but the void I felt for America and the non-existent news of her whereabouts tortured me inside. Finally, a report, that she was alive and safe. My emotions almost overcame me and I ordered everyone out of my room so I could gather myself. I didn't recognize my own sobs and the tears that fell. I had been given a second chance. By grace, I had been given a second chance.

Soothing hands slipped under mine from behind breaking my somber thoughts. "Are you alright?" she softly asked. I looked over my shoulder to catch worry in her eyes.

I gave a tiny smile. "Just thinking." I wrapped her hands in mine, giving each a kiss.

"What about?" Her head rested on my back and I felt her plant a kiss on my shoulder.

I let out a heavy sigh. I didn't want my thoughts to become a dark cloud hanging over us. I chose to simplify them instead. "I wonder what my parents would think at this moment…," my voice trailed off. We had both experienced great losses. Whether for good or bad, our parents were a part of who we were. We could take the good and weed out the bad in ourselves, hoping not to repeat their mistakes and at the same time, embracing and never forgetting the good in them.

"Well," she paused, "for starters, I think your mother would be ecstatic…your father…well…it might've taken a lot more work on my part," she teased, solemnly.

"He wouldn't admit it, but I think he liked the challenge."

She laughed. "I don't know about that."

I turned around to fully embrace her. Her head came to rest on my chest as her arms wrapped around my waist. "I don't know. I think he would've eventually come to adore you."

"Adore?! Hmmm…that's a pretty strong word, Maxon. I don't know about that. _Maybe_ liked…a little."

She made me laugh. "You may be right about that one."

There was silence. I didn't realize we were barely swaying until she spoke. "I know how you feel." She understood me so well. It was soothing at this moment. And I thought again, how could I live without her?

* * *

Lunch was ready and waiting for us – a nice romantic picnic on the sandy beach. It was such a peaceful, serene setting perfect for a picture in a magazine. America was taken by surprise again and said I didn't need to go through all of this trouble; that lunch in our room would've been fine by her. But what would be so memorable about that? She was too amazing for ordinary. I wanted to show her in every way possible just how special she was to me.

We sat under the cover of a thatched roof canopy, arranged with colorful blankets and cushions and pillows. Lucas had certainly outdone himself. The Queen had requested a beach day. I had relayed that request to Marlee who then made sure the message got to Lucas who had been down at the bungalows getting things finalized for our arrival.

An array of fresh fruits, finger sandwiches, assorted cheeses and wine waited for our consumption. We settled down, enjoying the magnificent ocean view, clear blue skies and refreshing breezes. The food and wine of course were as top notch as everything else. It was nice to experience this sort of thing with a partner.

I lay on America's lap enjoying how she played in my hair and at times bent down to give me a lingering kiss. She said she'd never really been on a vacation and had only seen the ocean once in her life though it held no comparison to the one we now took pleasure in. She still couldn't believe she was here right now. And in Fiji of all places! She was thankful she had taken those extra lessons from Sylvia who had mentioned the little islands in one of their many sessions.

"I guess being queen does have its perks besides good food, fancy clothes and bedding the king," she teased.

"If I had to guess, I think bedding me would be the number one perk."

"Oh but it is," she saucily replied, her open hand running the field of my bare chest. "But I can't bed you every single moment, Your Majesty. You have a country to run."

"I do…but _not_ this week." My hand slid into her hair and I pulled her head down. I loved our kisses, tender yet full of passion and desire.

"You're baiting me, sir."

"A king can only try."

"I did promise Stavros to bring you home in one piece," her finger traced my lips. "How can I keep that promise if we can't keep our hands off each other?" she whispered.

"Just be gentle with me," I yielded.

"I'll try to remember that."

I chuckled. She wouldn't. Not the way she made love to me. And I wouldn't complain.

"Do you mind doing me the honors?" she asked, handing me a bottle of sunscreen.

"Do I finally get to see what you're wearing under that?" I asked, sitting up and unto my knees. I had been dying to see. She had draped herself in one of those swimsuit cover-ups not feeling comfortable walking down in her bathing suit, although we were practically alone.

She only smiled. Shifting unto her knees, she crossed her arms about the bodice of the printed, sheer material and slowly pulled it over her head.

 _Holy hell!_ If she was trying to keep me from getting a serious hard on, this wasn't helping! A series of four-letter words crossed my mind in seconds.

"Do you like it?"

Was she serious?! The two piece blue bikini she wore was making my mouth water. It only covered the very bare essentials and she looked breathtaking, her red hair playing on her shoulders made her look forbidden.

I swallowed. "Do I like it? Ahhh…hell yes!"

She laughed. "Well, you'll have to thank Marlee for this one." I watched her adjust the cups covering her perky breasts. I wondered if this was the little secret they had been harboring. "Now, enough gawking. Get busy."

Busy? Hmmm…I could interpret that in several different ways. She turned her back to me, and like a serpentine, laid on the blankets, face down. This was merciless.

I loved the way the curvature of her back rounded up to the mound of her nice ass, her cheeks half covered by the tiny bikini bottom. Several provocative scenarios streamed through my mind as I straddled her legs. I shook them away temporarily for my own sake, and poured a goodly amount of sunscreen in my palm, rubbed my hands together and began to work on her upper shoulders, massaging her muscles. I could feel her relax instantly as she let out a lazy sigh. My palms traveled to the middle of her back stopping at the strings holding her bikini top. I pulled them loose.

"Maxon Schreave," she called my attention, glancing over her shoulder. "Behave yourself."

I winked. That I wasn't about to promise. With my thumbs I tracked the outline of her spine applying gentle pressure all the way to the small of her back. She moaned. I guess I was doing this right but that moan elicited an erotic reaction to my nether region. I ventured up again with open hands rubbing her back, the coating of sunscreen glistened on her skin. My touch slid back down the sides of her body, where my fingertips grazed the sides of her breasts. I scooted further down to her feet, getting another hand full of lotion as I rubbed her calves up to the back of her thighs right under the hills of her perfectly rounded bottom. She liked that. America had all the right curves in all the right places and though my desire pressed firmly against my board shorts, I needed to show some will power or restraint. After all, there were even certain lines I couldn't cross. I sighed.

Her body seemed lifeless as she lay there enjoying the gentle massage and I loved the freeness of touching her like this.

"All done," I sadly informed, knowing how badly I wanted sex right now. _Foreplay has its advantages_ , I consoled myself, _for if you can't have her now, this build-up will lead to great sex later._ Intellectually I got it but my dick wasn't too pleased with this rationale.

"I think you forgot something," she spoke lazily, looking over her shoulder at the loosened strings of her bikini top.

"If I must." I reluctantly tied them back up. Damn it.

"That was nice. Thank you," she smiled, sitting up as she faced me. She finished the application to the rest of that gorgeous body as I sat there and watched. I should've volunteered to do that myself but in reality, it was much more arousing watching her. After she was done, she shifted unto her knees, poured more into her hand and slathered it on my chest. I kept my eyes fixed on her hands as she worked the potion into my skin. It was rather stimulating the way she was going about it.

"Turn around," she ordered.

I did, my back now towards her. It was not so long ago that I'd felt so self-conscious about my inescapable imperfection but America had soothed such worry away granting me an inexpressible freedom. She continued to amaze me as I felt instead of soft hands, soft lips leaving indelible marks on my back. It was like a healing, not to my physical being but my soul. Her hands traveled around my waist and played along my pecs, her palms grazing my nipples and soon, dared go lower to my abdomen. I felt myself losing ground to her bewitching touch as her sweet caresses in combination with the sensory stimuli from the lotion aroused me further. And _just_ when I had managed to get myself under some control.

She was asking for it. Damn, was she asking for it! I held her hands as her fingers wedged into the waist of my trunks. "Aren't we supposed to be behaving ourselves, Mrs. Schreave?"

Her body slinked against my back, as her creamy skin made contact with my own. Her lips, teased my ear, "I _am_ behaving…badly," she whispered her bold reply.

Damn. I was going to have to cool this action down quickly otherwise to hell with propriety.

I swung my arm around her, capturing her in a full embrace, laying soft kisses about her neck. She gave in easily and slowly I guided her as we stood. Our lips locked in a sultry kiss and my hands ran down her slick back to her ass where I gave her a little squeeze. She reacted instantly, raising on her tip-toes, her hand hooked behind my neck.

She would forgive me for this later.

Swiftly, I swept her off her feet into my arms and she gave a yelp as I ran with her towards the water and not very comfortably at that, having a hard-on to start off. I laughed as she protested the entire way. This was excellent for it got my mind off sex and calmed my eager penis. "You are too hot to handle, my darling." We plunged into the warm, ocean water. I was threatened with bodily harm but I couldn't help my laughter seeing her soaked like a little, helpless kitten.

"I swear, you are going to pay for that, Maxon!"

"Come now darling, it's all in good fun," I laughed, disappearing under the water.

I didn't know how much of a swimmer she was but I knew for certain there wasn't much experience for the waters of the wide open ocean and I had to take advantage. I could see her legs under the water, turning about to see if she could catch a glimpse of me. Being a very good swimmer and having the upper hand, I teased her, brushing about her calves and giving her little pinches on her bottom.

I knew she would be furious. I emerged right in front of her and she shrieked, swatting my arm.

"You are just horrible!"

"I like it when you scold me," I wiggled my brows, pulling her to me.

"You frightened me. That was not funny." Even though her brow was furled, a light smile played on her lips. I asked for eternal forgiveness as I brushed my lips against hers. I moaned into her soft forgiving kiss as I wrapped her legs around my waist. My hands found their place on her bottom to keep her steady. Her body, buoyant in the water made it easy to hold her like this and this intimate position began to make me eager again. The ocean was calm, with barely any surf to cause a disturbance. The warm, tropical waters made it feel as if we were relaxing in one huge bathtub.

Her arms crossed over my shoulders. "You're going to pay for that little stunt," she remarked, her lips pressing against mine.

"I do certainly hope so." My tongue parted her lips which she readily admitted.

"So…question," she started, after that sweet kiss.

"Answer," I replied, kissing her neck.

"If we hadn't met, which of the Elite would you have chosen?"

I groaned, a deep set frown clear on my brow as our eyes met. "Do you really want me to answer that? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm curious! After all, during a moment of absolute insanity you were going to choose Kriss."

I groaned again, and hesitating to dive into this hornet's nest, I didn't reply, looking out into the horizon.

"Answer the question!" she urged, tugging at my shoulders.

I groaned yet again. "Come on, Maxon! It's not that hard of a question! I just want to know…"

I didn't want to talk about this. I threw out what seemed to be a logical response so we could drop the subject. "I suppose, Marlee…I guess?" I shrugged a shoulder. The thought made me cringe inside. Marlee was pretty and all but we just never clicked that way. And hell no, I wasn't about to touch the Kriss thing.

Her reply was quick. "Oh, you're so full of it," she rolled her eyes.

That roll of her eyes put me on the defensive. "Why? She _was_ the people's favorite. She would've been my first choice, I guess?" My statement was formed more like a question.

She gave me a sideways glance, her eyes telling me she didn't believe a word I said. This conversation could easily spiral into our first fight since we said our "I do's" and that is one scenario I was wishing to avoid at all costs but curiosity, like a hornet, stung at me now.

"Well, what about you? I have a question."

"I have an answer," she countered, self-assured.

"If you hadn't been chosen for the Selection, would you have married Leger?" I could see she didn't particularly like the question. It was her turn to groan. "Come on!" I egged on, "I answered. Come on, give it up."

She let out a hefty sigh, her head falling back. "Fine! Well…" she looked at me, "you remember, _he_ broke up with _me._ His ego was too big. So, in my estimation of things, most likely not."

" _Most likely_ ," I cynically emphasized those two little words. The thought of her in another man's arms and that man enjoying what I have been, burned me up inside.

"Most likely… _not_! Our lives were separated by a number and he couldn't handle it. So, I suppose the end result would've been the same either way."

I needed to change this subject and incinerate the present thoughts in my head. My ears were on fire considering this alternate ending and I could feel my shoulders tense and my jaw was clenched tight.

"Don't be sore at me. I'm sorry," she cupped my face. "I'm happy things turned out the way they did," she said soothingly. "I have you and that's all that matters." She embraced me fully. I knew she could sense I wasn't pleased by the minute possibility of her being with someone else other than me.

She looked adoringly into my eyes and smiled. "I do love you so. I couldn't bear the thought of you being with another woman." I felt my heartbeat slowing from my unpleasant thoughts. I was thrilled to hear her say that. "Though I resisted you for a very long time, I do admit," she continued. "You were just so persistent. And charming. And kind. You broke down my walls."

"I did," I confirmed, as if I were once again claiming what was mine.

"And now, unfortunately for you, you have trouble on your hands," she whispered, her gaze darkening, her body now pressing snugly against mine.

Now this is the way I liked it. Just America and me. No talk of third parties. No talk of _what-if's_. The way she looked at me reached straight through me and captured my heart and I settled into my reality once more.

"I love trouble."

Her hand slipped into my wet hair as she conquered my mouth.

I _love_ trouble.

* * *

Spending time at the beach was a nice. Through a host of affectionate displays, and no more talk of former love interests, we managed to actually enjoy the beach with a swimming lesson in between sun bathing in lieu of our bedroom. Personally, I wouldn't have minded trying out the make-up sex theory. After a few hours of play and relaxation, we gathered towels and a beach bag, calling it an afternoon.

When we returned to the room, America was floored by the array of vases, full of lilies in different pastel colors. Some whites, pinks and yellows. It reminded her of Carolina. She took the card placed by one of the more extravagant displays.

 _To my Queen,_

 _You are even more beautiful_

 _Than the lilies of the field._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Maxon_

She paused for a bit. There was silence. I wasn't sure if that was a bad sign or a good one? Her finger traced the handwriting on the card. I could see that emotion was slowly creeping in on her as she wiped a tear from her eye. I joined her and wrapped her in my arms. A sigh escaped her as her head nuzzled into my chest.

"You're too wonderful," she said, choking back quiet tears.

"It's you, my darling. It's what you do to me." I lifted her chin with a finger and looked intently into those captivating blue eyes.

"I love you, America."

I would never tire of telling her. Those words that flooded my soul poured from my lips without reservation. Her heart was mine. I was its owner. I smiled.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit longer but there was so much to be said. Please take a moment to leave a review, PM, email, fave or follow or take the poll found in my profile. **All poll votes are confidential**. You are allowed up to 2 choices. **(Poll is CLOSED)**

Please, let the writers know how you liked what you read. We want to hear your suggestions, questions or thoughts. It's important ~ we need your support! I can't emphasize this enough.

 **Thanks to all of you that took the poll for Chapter 3! I love you! Poll results follow in case you missed them:**

 **Question: Did you enjoy Chapter 3? What did you think?**

 **45% voted - Write More (Okay...you twisted my rubber arm)**

 **27% voted - Steamy! (Oh, yes it was!)**

 **27% voted - Loved it! (Why, thank you. So did I)**

* * *

 **I've added a sort of an update on the "Author's Notes" section of "At Last (A Story of Maxon and America's Wedding Night) to keep you guys informed as to what I have in store. I will use this section to post updates to my works in progress and messages to my followers and guest readers/reviewers. Go check it out! ~ Thanks!  
**

 **Chapter 5 next! Go read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

 _ **WARNING! **_**This chapter contains graphic sexual content and is rated for (MA) only! If you do not like this type of story please go read something else. You have been WARNED! To all my other readers, you know what to do.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **To Have and To Hold**

 **Chapter Five**

I woke to the soulful song of a beautiful voice. I thought at first it was a dream but as I shook the cobwebs out of my head, I knew it was far from a dream. I smiled as I stretched my limbs, the bed next to me, empty. My hands shifted, cradling the back of my head against the pillow as I listened to her sweet tone. She sang in the shower. I loved to hear her sing and she usually did to the relaxing feel of water raining down on her skin.

I reminisced at the days gone by. They had been full with activities and little surprises I had planned; hiking, horseback riding, snorkeling – though that was an interesting venture in itself, seeing America overcome her fear of sea creatures and braving the open ocean. I had given her some swimming lessons so she was more adept in the water now at least. Of course, with my trusty camera on hand, I prided myself for taking some really fantastic shots of our adventures, stunning sunsets and especially of my beautiful bride. Picnics on the beach had become one of America's favorite things and to please her, we were able to arrange a few lunch dates under the thatched canopy which had somehow become an extension of our honeymoon bungalow.

We enjoyed moonlit walks on the beach and lazy afternoons lounging in the hammock where we spoke about an array of subjects including babies and which names we liked. And wondered what the world would be like, what Illéa would be like for our child or children depending on how many we would be blessed to have, though personally, I was hoping for more than one.

We had been joined by Carter and Marlee on one occasion as Lucas took us out on the sailboat for a fun day out to sea. It took a little time for Carter to relax, though I wasn't certain if it was just uneasiness being out to sea or a bout of sea sickness. Marlee, on the other hand, slipped into this sort of thing like an old pair of shoes.

I still hadn't figured out their little secret though I did catch Marlee's sly smile and wink as America and I emerged from the cabins below. I couldn't fully gauge America's response. Only that she responded with a sideways smirk of her own. I had a feeling though, that somehow I was involved.

Our evenings had been nothing short of passionate love-making. I grinned, recalling the one evening in particular where America gave me head under the stars on the porch after dinner one night. That was an unexpected treat. And damn, did I love every second of it. Just giving that experience a lingering thought, recalling to mind those beautiful images I'd stored, how that mouth and sweet tongue pleasured me, I couldn't help my widening smile as I laid here. I had never guessed America to be so bold in this regard but something about this place had increased her libido for sure.

Now, only two days remained before we would head home and tonight was the night I had been waiting on all week long.

I got out of bed, walking over to the closet to fetch my travel bag. I opened it and pulled out the small box that Harrison had handed me on the day of our departure. I opened it, looking at the content it held. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Setting the box back into the bag, I stored it away until tonight. I was aiming for unforgettable and I hoped that would be exactly the end result.

* * *

"Mmmm…good morning, gorgeous."

The water of the shower was inviting and refreshing as I stepped in, the sweet scent of orange blossoms permeating the air. I cradled my body behind America and wrapped her into my arms. Her hand cupped my cheek as she moved her head to kiss me.

"Good morning, handsome." The greeting was becoming our routine.

"Mmmm…you smell nice." I breathed in her scent on the crook of her neck and ran my hands over her abdomen. Her skin was unbelievably soft as my hands glided over the slickness of her body seemingly smoothed by some sort of essential oil. It felt nice.

"It's Lucas' creation. All natural. Do you like it?"

I nodded and with a drowsy tone in her ear added, "Absolutely." Skilled hands snaked up her body to her glistening breasts as I enjoyed the slippery feel under my hands. "I'll have to remember to thank him," I whispered. I looked down over her shoulder at my working hands kneading her breasts, droplets of water dotting her chest, a couple heavy ones streaming between the valley of her breasts. America sighed softly allowing me to roam as I pleased.

And I had to ask, "Can I have you for breakfast?" The feel of her skin, the scent of her body, the visual allure of perfection – I was damn excited and I could feel the yearning for her I had become so familiar with, building.

She chuckled. "In the shower?" Her voice was encouragingly erotic.

The shower would be our newest adventure.

"Just trying to keep things interesting."

"You are definitely not lacking in that department, my love." I gave a small chuckle in return as I took a small step back allowing my right hand to run down the length of her slippery back as my other continued to fondle her breast and perky nipple. The mound of her ass cheek fit perfectly in my hand, my lustful eyes mapping every inch I touched. My chest heaved and my breaths were now deep and heavy with anticipation. Not one to be outdone, I felt her hand as she reached behind her to take hold of my semi-erect cock, massaging it with lengthy strokes, my arousal becoming quite evident to her touch.

"I want to see," she stated, almost commanded it. Once she faced me I saw her eyes smoldering with fire. Her gaze fell downward, and she sucked in a breath as she visually measured me. "God, Maxon."

She undoubtedly liked what she saw and lunged her body into mine, sending us both into the far wall of the shower, away from the falling water. My back hit the wall as she went on the attack. Her lips scorched my nipples as both my hands nested deep in her wet hair. She was wild, untamed and I loved it. Her slick hand slid effortlessly up and down my sensitive penis, the other, gently massaging my balls, stimulating me in ways that I hadn't thought possible, bringing me quickly to life and full erection. I grabbed hold of her arms and hoisted her up to stand straight and I claimed her pretty mouth with a deep, soulful, passion-filled kiss. My hand held the back of her head to my mouth as I now took control, while the other around her waist, held her tightly to me. She let out a wanton gasp as I spun her around, trading places. I pressed my body against hers, my chest slick from her body, enveloping every inch of space between us. My hands soon covered her precious globes as I kneaded them, as I kissed her neck, and jaw and mouth. Her hands were firmly set on my ass and she gasped as I sucked lightly on her neck, her breathing, ragged. I needed her, feeling this primal, savage hunger deep within my loins that now consumed me as she voiced for me to take her. Her command made the blood boil in my veins and at the same time made my toes tingle!

"Turn around," I whispered. America knew what I had grown to like and she took her position, raising that perfect bottom towards my pelvis. I loved the sight, seeing her so submissive. My hands ran the gamut from her shoulders, over her back down to her hips where I gave her a squeeze as I nudged my pelvis into her. She gave a little groan, telling me to stop teasing her. Oh, she had to be scorching!

She wiggled that fine ass at me and against my now very stiff rod, screaming for invasion. With a flat palm I pressed on her lower back to keep her under control and taking hold of myself with my free hand I devilishly teased the slippery slit of her channel with the smooth head of my penis. That only seemed to unleash a hellion instead. Her bottom pushed against me like a revved-up hellcat waiting to cause some serious damage.

"Ohh!…YES!" she cried, once I filled her with all I had. I felt as if I were going to melt inside of her, she was so heated. I heard myself voice my own pleasure as my strokes rubbed against her sweltering walls. Holding on tight to her hips I stroked with much vigor loving to hear her verbal cries as she asked for more and more. I looked down, watching to see how beautifully she received me and damn, the sight alone almost made me explode! That was too close, although my body cursed me for not letting it. I tore my eyes away instead to the smooth curve of her arched back as I continued on, my strokes seeming to tame her temporarily. Her hand reached behind trying to grab hold of the side of my ass and her demand to fuck her harder set my ears on fire!

I hooked both my hands about the span between her neck and shoulders and not hesitating for a moment, gave her what she wanted. I was glad we weren't at the palace right now for I was confident her cries would've traveled down to the main floor. This was intense and carnal and I loved it! I adjusted our position, knowing the inevitable was just on the horizon. Bringing her body to tilt against mine, I slipped my arms underneath hers, hooking my hands on the top of her shoulders, which gave me excellent control not only physically, but verbally as I whispered in her ear little words I knew excited her.

Her palms braced against the wall as I fully sank into her, pitching her into a body shaking orgasm. I grabbed her by the waist as she brought me to the brink, withdrawing at the very last second. I groaned, my tone a little louder than I intended as the evidence of my powerful climax splattered her bottom and small of her back.

I couldn't recall off the top of my head from what I'd read, if orange blossoms were a sort of aphrodisiac but damn, we were taking some of Lucas' potion home with us.

She turned around with a satisfied smile and wrapped her arms about my neck saying, "I hope breakfast was to your liking, Your Majesty."

I replied with soft kisses, my breathing, slowing. "Fantastic."

* * *

After breakfast that consisted of actual food for consumption, we hopped into the Jeep for the short drive to the villa. America and Marlee had made arrangements to spend the day together which unbeknownst to my darling was my way of keeping her busy so as to arrange the surprise I had in store for her this evening. It was nice having friends to plot along with.

"You won't miss me too bad now, will you?" America smiled up at me, tugging on the collar of my shirt. I held her close, enjoying the look in her eyes that told me how much she loved me. We had been inseparable since our wedding day.

"I'm missing you already."

"Alright you two, break it up, break…it…up!" Marlee cried, entering the room. "I thought Carter and I had it bad. But you two take the cake!" she laughed.

America wrapped her arms tighter around my waist, resting her head on my chest. "It's so hard!"

Marlee sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You're going to see him soon enough for crying out loud!"

"In my world, soon enough is not soon enough, Marlee."

"Ugh!…you are so hopeless, America. Come on, let him go… _now!_ "

America let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine!" The exchange made me laugh.

"And you are not helping, mister! Now shoo!" she waived at me to get going as she commandeered America's hand. I planted one last kiss as Marlee pulled her away.

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you more."

"Ohhh, brother!"

Marlee gently pushed America to start up the stairs as she turned to me with a knowing wink. I acknowledged her with a smile and turned to the door.

* * *

Leave it up to America's best pal and company to help me pull this all together. Marlee was all in from the moment I had mentioned it to her and thought it would be the most romantic thing in the world. I was glad to hear it but I was extremely nervous about it.

I ran through my mental checklist with Lucas as we walked to the spot I had chosen. He replied with a confirmation checklist of his own.

"And the strawberry tarts?"

"Specifically made to your baker's instructions, Your Majesty, down to the tablespoon of butter, no more, no less," he chuckled.

"Because they have to be perfect for her, you know, just the way she likes them."

Lucas slowly came to a stop which made me stop in my tracks. He looked at me with a telling smile. "You must relax, young king," he said, holding me by the shoulders. "She will love you all the same."

Was I that on edge? He was right. My stomach was in knots. It's not like this was our first date or anything. I had to pull it together. But how could I when all of this was for the love of my life?! I took a deep breath.

"You're right, Lucas. It's just…"

"I know how you feel, young king. It's amazing what they can do to us, eh?" he winked, nudging me with an elbow.

I slid a hand through my hair, shaking my head. I had been turned into a big pile of mush. "Never thought I'd feel this way about anyone," I confessed.

"And still, the best is yet to come."

"It gets better?" I asked in disbelief. Lucas let out a thunderous laugh.

"You wait and see. Trust old Lucas." With those words he patted my back as we resumed our destination.

* * *

I must've checked my watch about fifteen times in less than sixty seconds. I was fidgety and excited all at once. Marlee had done her due diligence keeping America distracted for the greater part of the day and now she was helping her get ready for our "date". I waited in the living room sitting on the couch…for a second, then standing by the porch door…for a second. I could hear the girls laughing from the other side of the room. Marlee thought it would be best to have America get dressed in our bungalow to keep her from any suspicion. It was indeed a date but not just _any_ date.

Carter came in as I paced. He gave me the thumbs up. "All is good to go."

He noticed my tension right away. "You'd think we were back to the day of your wedding."

I chuckled. "I don't know why I'm so…so damn nervous."

"It's what they do to us, Your Majesty."

"I keep hearing that."

"You'll be alright after you first drink, but then again, in your state maybe the second or third," he joked.

I raised a brow as I shot him a smile. Did Woodwork actually try funning me? It made me laugh. "Hope you're right."

Just then the telling sound of female voices neared. I turned to see Marlee and I stood up a little straighter. When she moved aside to join Carter my mouth must've hit the floor. A torrent of chills ran through my body and I was left speechless.

"Doesn't she look lovely…Maxon?" Marlee asked, snapping me out of my catatonic state.

"Like an angel," I whispered.

"Angel?" America smiled, her eyes dropping to her dress. "I don't think any angel would be caught wearing this."

My heart raced as my eyes scanned her. She wore her hair up, a few feathery curls draped her face. A small cluster of jasmine stood out against the flame of her red hair. The smooth, relaxed fabric of her white dress clung to and showcased her feminine curves, showing off her perfect legs in front, but cut slightly longer in the back. It was sleeveless with a plunging neck-line and draped back. She was…breathtaking.

"Like a Greek goddess, then," I offered, my feet moving me along before I even realized it.

"I'll take that," she smiled up at me. "You're looking devilishly handsome yourself." Her fingers traced the front of my chest, feeling the embroidered detail to the material of my shirt.

"You like?" I smirked. The Panama shirt was airy and a timeless classic with fine, intricate white embroidery and was paired with a nice cut, relaxed white pant.

"I like. I've never seen you dressed in all white. Actually...I love it. Makes you look so innocent."

"An innocent devil?" I questioned, wiggling my brows, "I could live with that."

I took another moment to admire her again. "You look beautiful, my darling."

"I'm glad you like," she whispered, her eyes narrowing.

We instinctively leaned in for a soft, soulful kiss, which deepened, our tongues dancing along as America's hands gripped the sides of my shirt a little tighter.

It was apparent how quickly we had forgotten about Carter and Marlee in the room with us until Marlee's voice interrupted our little engagement.

"Okay you two, for goodness sakes! You're steaming up the room!"

We shared an embarrassed laugh and were quickly ushered out of the door with many wishes to enjoy our evening.

Of course, Marlee had more work to do…

* * *

 **Alright lovelies, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review, PM, fave or take the poll found in my profile.**

 **Thank you to those who participated in the poll for Chapter 4 - sending you my love! Thanks for the support. It means a lot to me :-) Poll voters, don't forget you get (2) choices! (Poll is CLOSED). There can still be more participation from all you Guest readers. Leave a review please! Have questions? PM me or post it on the review board. I answer all.**

* * *

 **If you didn't catch this, I will be keeping readers updated in the " _Author's Notes"_ section in my story "At Last". Go check it out to see what I have in store!**

* * *

 **In case you missed it, here are the poll results for Chapter 4:**

 **50% voted - Write More (I most certainly intend to do so!)**

 **33% voted - Loved the Sexy (Thanks! Thought it was darn good myself!)**

 **16% voted - Not enough Sexy (Granted...but I had to give Maxon a break! lol)**

* * *

 **Go now! Chapter 6 is up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **

**This entire story is rated for (MA) only! Just in case you didn't know, I'm posting this WARNING nonetheless. So if you're easily offended, this story is not for you. This chapter contains fluff, fluff and lots of lovely fluff! This is my favorite chapter so far and I hope you guys feel a lot of those "Awww" moments I did when writing this. I hope so anyway.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **To Have and To Hold**

 **Chapter Six**

The second we stepped foot outside our little lover's nest, America smiled, "What is this?" she questioned, turning her head slightly to me. I gave her a nod to continue on the lighted pathway lined with lanterns. I couldn't reserve my smile.

"What have you been up to Maxon Schreave?" she asked, lacing her arm with mine. I knew curiosity was killing her.

I shrugged. "Not much."

"I swear, if this is another surprise, I'm going to kill you," she threatened sweetly. I guess I'd be a dead man. But I didn't reply, just kept my smile and I could tell, she could barely take it.

"You know…" she began as we continued on, "you don't have to go through all of his trouble just to get laid."

"America!" I laughed out loud. She looked at me for a rebuttal but got none.

"Damn it. That didn't work," she murmured. "If you weren't such a wonderful man I'd be cross with you. You're spoiling me rotten!"

I chuckled. "You are my girl."

"You're making me blush. You are such a romantic, Maxon Schreave."

I'm glad she thought so. It wasn't something simple to master but after writing her those love letters, everything else was a piece of cake!

We followed the lit path under the light of the moon and soon we reached a clearing to another part of the beach.

"Maxon!" Her eyes were wide and bright as she attempted to take it all in. I was even in awe at the sight before us.

"Welcome, young queen," greeted Lucas with a slight bow at the end of the walkway, handing her a red rose.

Her voice was barely audible as she thanked Lucas, taking the delicate flower from his hand. He gestured for us to proceed unto the red carpet bordered with candles to the elegantly draped canopy that hovered over a beautifully set table for two. The chairs were covered in white with blue bows ornately tied to the back. White lights that seemed almost like fireflies, peeked through the white sheer fabric that wrapped around the four posts of the once bare-boned structure.

America turned to the sound of soft music playing off a piano stationed to our far right. A little touch I'd thought would add to our evening. Her mouth fell open and I could see from her profile she was taken by it all.

"Surprise," I whispered in her ear.

She swallowed, her lips tight, holding unto her emotions. I pulled the chair for her to sit. I didn't really get to see her full expression until I sat across the table from her. America looked at me with the soft, tender look in her sparkling blue eyes that threatened to spill tears.

"Oh no…don't cry…please," I pleaded softly, reaching for her hand across the table.

"You're making me cry," she breathed, her eyes falling to our hands. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb to soothe her and asked for her to look at me.

"I can't…"

"Please?"

"Oh Maxon," she sniffed, lifting her gaze to me. "I don't deserve…"

"You deserve more. I love you so much. And I will love you for as long as I have a breath in this body, America. Someone once told me that I was stupid because love was staring me in the face and I didn't know it. But that person was wrong. I didn't know love until I met you. And now I'm staring love in the face and it's the most wonderful thing I've ever felt."

Silent tears did fall from her eyes. I had failed to stop her crying but my heart cried with happiness. I knew she felt the same.

"What am I going to do with you?" she gave a slight hint of a smile.

"Just love me. That's all I want. It's all I've ever wanted."

How could I be this lucky? I was born to privilege. I had and could have anything in the world given to me, without question. Love was the one thing I couldn't buy or barter for. Yet, the Selection, as much as I had been reluctant at first about it, had brought into my life, the one person that could and would love me for me and not a crown and I, in return would love unconditionally. I had power and I had wealth but without America, I might as well be destitute.

Her lips began to quiver. "I think I need a drink!"

I laughed out loud. "Now there's my girl."

"Lucas!" I called.

In a flash he stood by the table. "Champagne?" he asked, holding the uncorked bottle.

"Please. If you don't mind." I gestured for him to proceed.

He smiled and did the honors. The bottle _"popped"_ sending the cork flying and releasing its signature plume. Lucas poured us both a glass.

"Leave the bottle," America joked but seriously meant.

"Certainly," he chuckled, placing it on the table. "I see your surprise was successful, young king. I told you not to worry."

"Lucas!" America looked up at him accusingly. "I just spoke to you yesterday. You could've given me a… _hint_."

"And miss out on that look on your face?!" he laughed. "I'm sorry, my young queen," he shook his head. "There are some things in life that are too priceless. That look…I will never forget it."

"Thanks," she smirked.

"Well…after all of this planning, I'm starved!"

"Then let us get started." Lucas excused himself and started off after two young men who I assumed were our waiters and had been standing off to the side to fetch the first course.

By the time I looked back to America, she was pouring herself a second glass.

"I…am…so…in love with you right now!" her laughter echoed, replacing her tears. My heart erupted. "How in the world were you able to pull this off without me knowing?! We've been together pretty much every second." She eased back in the chair, holding the glass almost to her lips.

"With help from my friends," I winked, bringing the glass to my lips.

It all seemed to click in her head as she took a sip. Then setting her glass down exclaimed, "Carter? Marlee?! That little brat! How could she keep this from me?"

"Because she swore to me, her king, that she would," I teased.

"Where is the loyalty?" America shook her head.

"So…do you like it? Was I impressive?"

"You are beyond impressive, my love." She sighed at me, her blue eyes dancing with the light of happiness.

I beamed, "Beyond impressive…I like that."

Her head tilted to one side. "You know…you are spoiling me beyond rottenness with all of your surprises. I don't know what you'll have up your sleeves next!" Before I could answer, she quickly asked, as if the background music had finally registered, "And how on earth did you get a piano out here?!"

I pealed with laughter. "There's not much we _can't_ have, my darling."

With both elbows on the table, she laced her fingers, resting her chin on them. "I suppose there isn't," she smiled, again easing back into her seat. "It's all lovely, Maxon. Everything." Her eyes soaked in our romantic scene. "Thank you."

I raised my glass to her. "Anything for you, my darling."

I was trained on her lips as she bit the bottom one. The way she did that, teased me. I felt those butterflies in my stomach and it wasn't hunger for food.

"You look absolutely...stunning," I remarked, my eyes tracing the exposed skin of her low-cut dress.

"Why, thank you." Her fingers traced the outline of the neckline to the point of her cleavage. My eyes couldn't help but follow. America had a way of moving, that told me many things. The way she had, just now, told me she was feeling the butterflies too. And she bit her bottom lip…again.

I knocked back the rest of my drink, a smile painted on my face. I shook my head and in so many unspoken words telling her she best behave herself. She smiled in reply.

Thankfully, the first course was now being set before us shifting our focus from each other to the display of freshly caught prawns drizzled with some sort of remoulade on a bed of greens and sprigs of green onions, I suppose for garnishment.

"It's so pretty, I don't even want to touch it."

"A nice crisp white wine to compliment the course," said one of the waiters, pouring a glass, as the other took away our champagne glasses and almost empty bottle of champagne. "Enjoy," he added lastly, excusing himself after serving me.

We delighted in the first course, speaking of the burst of flavors and freshness of the meal. Soon thereafter, the second course which comprised of a nice, fine cut of filet mignon, tender baby carrots and a rice pilaf. We were served a red wine to compliment that course. Finally, dessert.

"Maxon!" America gushed, her fingers pressing against her lips in excitement at the sight of the strawberry tarts. "My favorite!"

"I know."

The look she wore once the burst of flavors from the tart invaded her taste buds made it look as if she were having an orgasm at the moment. I sucked in a breath…and held it, watching her. Damn!

She hummed and gasped, slightly gripping the edge of the white tablecloth, her eyes closed letting her senses enjoy the orgasmic feel of it all. She licked and sucked a couple of her strawberry smeared fingertips, my eyes following every move of her tongue and lips. It was one of the most sensual things I'd ever seen.

Her eyes caught my gaze, "What?"

"Nothing…" I replied guiltily. "Just glad you're enjoying those tarts," I smiled.

Raising a brow, she noted, "They're delicious."

Our meal was capped off with a small glass of port.

Feeling quite content that our evening had gone superbly well thus far, it was time for the next surprise.

I excused myself from the table taking the short walk over to the piano player who had dutifully kept us entertained this evening. In a low voice, I told him to play the piece I had selected. He nodded and with an effortless transition, began the first chords.

Taking a deep and nervous breath, I walked back to our table.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

America's eyes smiled at me as she gently settled her hand into mine. "Certainly."

She stood and I guided her to a spot a few feet away from our table. The piano tune filled our space as I placed a hand on the small of her back, taking her other to my lips for a kiss before letting it rest on my chest. I pulled her closer, my chin next to her temple. I felt as if I were walking on air. Everything I felt at this very moment, was it like this with my parents? I wondered.

As we danced slowly, the words I had memorized began to spill not because I was a great singer, but because they spoke what my heart felt.

 _"_ _You are so beautiful…_

 _To me…_

 _You are so beautiful…_

 _To me…_

 _Can't you see? –_

 _You're everything I hoped for_

 _You're everything I need_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me…_

 _You are so beautiful…_

 _To…me…"_

Our eyes were glued to each other and I could see the way her eyes danced, the way her gaze pierced my inner soul; it was a look I prayed she would cast on me forever.

My lips pressed softly against hers and there was nothing else. No music, no sound. Just us.

"I love you," I whispered, brushing my lips against hers.

She kissed me again. "That was one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. Did you – ?"

"I'm not that talented, my darling," I chuckled. "I found it in one of our archives. I thought it was perfect. It speaks everything I feel for you."

"I loved it. You are just amazing. Are you sure you're real? I'm starting to wonder."

"I would ask the same about you. That you're not some apparition that's bewitched me and I'm really lying in bed back at the palace in the most…wonderful dream; a dream I hope I never wake from."

America smiled and rested her head on my chest. "If it's a dream, then I hope neither of us wakes up."

I kissed the side of her head, wrapping her in my arms, swaying to the melody on the piano.

"I've never been serenaded before," she said. "Thank you."

Love – what a wonderful thing. How could people find it and then lose it? I would hold on to mine – forever.

The song ended and after another sweet kiss, I led America back to our table, pulling the chair for her to sit. I stood behind her as she took her seat and dug in my pants pocket, wrapping the small box in my palm. I walked over to my side and moved the chair to sit next to her. I took one of her hands, running my thumbs over her fingers, my other hand rested on the back of her chair, holding the small box between my thumb and forefinger. I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I have one more surprise for you."

"Maxon…nooo…you've done so much already."

Swinging my arm, I placed the small box in front of her. Her eyes turned to me as if she were again feeling overwhelmed.

"Go ahead. Open it."

"Oh...Maxon," she shook her head, as her dainty fingers lifted open the top. She gasped at once and all emotion spilled out. Her hands immediately covered her face, the audible sound of her quiet sobs enveloping us.

"Surprise."

"My songbird necklace. Where did you get this?" her smile fought between her sobs.

"I found it amongst my father's things. I think it deserved to go back to its rightful owner."

"Oh Maxon!" she cried, her arms flew around me almost knocking me off the chair.

Again, that feeling of full and complete happiness poured over me. I rubbed her bare back as she hugged me, like she would never let me go.

"Here, put it on me," she requested anxiously, turning her back to me, practically bouncing in her seat.

I took the priceless piece from its velvet case and placed it on her neck. Her fingers pressed against the charm and she clutched it in her hands as if she could feel Shalom's fatherly arms wrapping around her again.

"I didn't think I would ever see this again. Oh, Maxon," she turned back to me. She didn't say anything else, just pressed her lips to mine and I wrapped her in my arms, kissing her softly.

 _Yes, America…I will love you like no other could ever love you. Your happiness is what I live for._

* * *

 **So what did you think? I'm not really good at describing scenery, food and stuff like that but I hope I did ok. Please leave a review, PM, follow, fave or take the poll in my profile. (Poll is CLOSED)**

 **I love to hear from you guys!**

 **You can listen to the song, "You Are So Beautiful" by Joe Cocker and watch this amazing video by going to my profile and clicking on the link.**

 **I tried adding a link to "Romantic Beach Dinner" settings to give you an idea of what I saw in my own head but unfortunately I can't get it to work for some reason. I will keep trying.**

* * *

 **Here are the poll results for Chapter 5 in case you missed it:**

 **42% voted - Steamy! (I know, right?!)**

 **57% voted - Write More (Alright...if you guys really want me to!)**

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out the _"Author's Notes"_ section in my story "At Last" for updates to stuff!**

 **Chapter 7 is up! See what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

 ** _WARNING!_ ****This chapter is all _"Between the Sheets"_ and** **contains graphic sexual content. It is rated for (MA) only! If you do not like to read this sort of story or are easily offended please go read something else. You have been WARNED! To my faithful readers, please proceed and as always...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **To Have and To Hold**  


 **Chapter Seven**

Making love to America was a privilege and tonight would be no different. Once we returned to our bungalow, she was awed by the sensual lights of candles and the trail of rose petals leading to our bedroom.

"You have been a _very_ busy boy, Maxon Calix Schreave," she teased, turning to me as she grabbed fistfuls of my shirt. Her lips brushed against mine, inviting me to kiss her fully, as she started pulling me towards the bedroom. Before I allowed myself to be swept away in the moment though, I swooped her off her feet, leading her there myself. She continued to kiss me as I carried her and once through the door, I set her down gently. She sucked in a breath, her eyes catching the transformation of our lover's nest. _Way to go, Marlee!_ I thought. Our room was lit with candles, and linen sheets had been replaced with white, satin sheets, sprinkled with red rose petals.

Once she turned to me, I saw the storm that brewed in her eyes. "Lord have mercy on you, Maxon." Before I could react, America grabbed my shirt as she had done previously and pushed me down unto the bed. Like a tigress, she joined me, straddling my hips, the skin of her legs bearing as her dress moved up on its own due to her cat-like, stalking movements.

Her hands rested on either side of my head, her songbird necklace dangling between us, and soon her mouth conquered mine with a full and unforgiving kiss. My hands instinctively ran the length of her bare back, feeling it arch and dip at my touch. I moaned and felt feverish. She was already blowing my mind and we weren't even undressed yet!

I began to undo her hair and she tore her kiss from me, her hands going to her red tresses, finishing the job herself. Untangling the flowery jasmine from her hair, she threw it someplace and quickly tossing her hair she looked back down at me as if she were going to eat me alive. There was a solid electric charge swirling around us, like lightning ready to strike the earth, unleashing a power, the voltage of which I had not felt before.

Her mouth clamped on mine again as my hand slipped into her hair, the other cupping the cheek of her bottom. She moaned once she felt my touch and moved her lips to kiss my jaw, and throat, and collarbone. Her sensuous body slid over me and I lay there, helpless as the mounds of her breasts teased me through my shirt. I wasn't about to stop this venture at all! The buttons on my shirt started to come undone and with each exposure of skin, her mouth followed until she reached my bellybutton. I could feel the sensual touch of her wet tongue on my skin which sent bolts of electricity through my body. She nuzzled her nose on the area just below my bellybutton, the start of the trail leading to what I considered, heavenly places.

America's mouth teased me through the material of my pants, her lips cupping my width. I groaned, my hand reaching for her head. Her head lifted, nudging into my touch like a feline and soon that precious mouth moved along to the waist of my pants. I felt the touch of her fingers on my lips, her other five threaded between mine. My grip tightened around them. Expertly, she gently dragged her fingers over the top and bottom of my lips down my chest and abs, her mouth kissing my abdomen until her fingers reached my waist. There was nothing in this world like feeling America's mouth on me and I anxiously couldn't wait until she got there.

And once she had, the muscles in my stomach contracted, my penis now blanketed in the warmth of her mouth and exquisite lips. I closed my eyes momentarily, enjoying the magical feel of her loving affection. She knew how to pleasure me and she did it damn well. I loved watching her full and lengthy sucks traveling up and down my erect manhood, taking as much as she could at once. I leaned up on an elbow, caressing her back and back of her neck, my fingers tying into her hair from time to time encouraging her. Her smoldering eyes met mine, "Mmmm...you taste sooo good, Maxon," as she twirled that sexy tongue around my head and damn her…watching her do that drove me insane!

I heard myself give another pleasure filled moan as her hand fondled my delicate orbs, her mouth seizing me with smooth and rhythmic motions up and down my rod. She released me from her heated mouth, licking my underside all the way down to the soft pockets that held my future progeny. I eased back unto the mattress as both mouth and now hand worked on me in unison. My hips shifted as she hit sensitive places and my body was at her mercy as she quenched her hunger for me. America's sensual moans increased as she once again took me in all the way to the back of her throat. "Holy…hell!" I heard myself say in between groans. She was relentless as her mouth caved, her grip tightened and her speed increased. I had to stop her! She was bringing me deathly close to the edge. But a part of me didn't want to stop her. It felt too damn good!

Mercifully she ceased with one last, long and slow drag all the way to my tip, just in the nick of time.

Every nerve in my body fired on all pistons as I moved unto my knees, slipping a hand behind her neck, pulling her head to kiss me. Her kiss was everything I could ever dream, full, wet and uninhibited. Our kiss melded as she began to rid me of my shirt and I shrugged it off impatiently. Her hands cupped my face, our kiss unyielding and I pulled up for air to then immediately attack her throat with my mouth.

My hands gripped the hems of her dress, pushing the fabric up her waist and as my hands slid down to her bottom, they sensed skin and nothing but bare skin. That blew my mind! _Thongs?_ _She was wearing thongs!_ My fingers tightened on her bottom and she arched her back, heaving her chest up to me, my searing mouth not losing out on the opportunity to kiss the hills of her cleavage.

"Let's take this off," I whispered, pulling her dress over her head. My breathing was heavy as I appreciated how shapely and feminine she was. And I was right about the thongs.

I kissed her more, unclasping her bra with one hand. She shrugged off her bra and held the sides of my head as I quickly satisfied my watering mouth with her tempting mounds.

I surfaced. With a whisper, "Lay down," I directed, looking at her, her face soft and sexual and submissive.

Her hands rested on either side of my face as I ate her sweet spots, my tongue trailing, dipping, licking and snaking every centimeter of her pussy. There were many things I found pleasurable in life, good food, good wine, a beautiful sunset but nothing, nothing compared to the decadence I found myself indulging in at this very moment as I tasted America – her sweet libation intoxicated me. These luscious lips I now fully savored, had never been shared with anyone else but me. They hadn't known any other mouth, any other tongue or any other kiss but mine. This was _all_ mine; reserved just for me. The thought made me harder.

As her delight increased, the bottom of one foot came to rest between my shoulders blades. Her moans of enjoyment fueled me to keep on. And I did. I gave special attention to her pleasure button, that little pocket of nerves that sent her into orgasmic spasms. I remembered reading that according to one womanly source, the fastest way to a woman's heart was through her clit. I had become a firm believer in that. And as men we thought it was diamonds. How wrong were we?!

Sucking and pulling on her swollen and sensitive clit made her cry out for more and more and more. I held her down, pushing on the crux of her thighs, her dainty fingers gripping my hair. I shook my head from side to side, holding her button between my lips as my tongue fondled it. _"Ohhh! Ohhh!"_ she cried, and unexpectedly, she eased her bottom back, away from me, stopping the action. Her climax must've been close. I smiled within.

When she sat up, her eyes were like those of a vixen. We moved so we sat on our knees, engaging again in a sensual kiss. With knowing looks we decided foreplay was over. We shifted together on the mattress, and guiding her to lay on one side, she placed her back facing me. This is how I wanted her.

Penetration was easy going as she draped her upper leg over my hip and I heard myself grunt at the wall of heat that engulfed me. She was slippery wet and my cock glistened from her love's nectar. My heart was thumping so hard against my chest as if this was our first time making love. This was the effect she had on me. Every time, felt as if I'd never had her before.

America filled my ears with her little moans as my strokes brought us both relief and satisfaction. She'd twisted her body slightly at the waist, to look into my eyes, her arm closest to me slipped around to caress my neck and back of my head. I loved how her tender touches reassured me of her deepest love. And the closeness of our faces, mouth and breaths was so sensually stimulating, of course I had to kiss her, deeply.

" _Uhhh! Ohh God_ ," I heard myself say, my hand grabbing and kissing her shoulder, feeling my senses getting lost in our love-making. I continued with a flood of kisses on her neck, teased her earlobe and breasts, bringing my mouth and hand to each on several occasions, giving them the attention they rightfully deserved. I felt my brow furled just from the intensity of passion I felt and I voiced my delight. Her own cries of pleasure mixed along with mine, made me release several more grunts of my own.

"America…" I whispered in her ear, "you please me so damn much," and I felt my stomach tightening as I powered into her. Her hand rested on the side of my face, impelling me to kiss her.

"I love you, Maxon," she uttered against my mouth. I grunted again against her mouth. Such words too powerful for me to handle and my body reacted with a deep thrust.

Unspoken signals between lovers, I had come to appreciate, indicated when to make a change and America led the charge this time. I sat back on my thighs, my manhood at attention, and without a moment's notice, her mouth was back sucking hard and fast. "Good God!" I breathed huskily, watching as she consumed me over and over again. I rubbed her back and watched in amazement how she took to me, hand and lips and mouth and tongue not leaving any place untouched.

She wasn't done. Under her directional gaze, she motioned for me to lay down. This time she straddled me.

"Are you ready?" she purred with that sultry tone. I wasn't but I nodded.

I watched her bite her bottom lip and easing up a bit, she took my penis in her hand and began to impale herself, easing herself down on me. _Good Lord, have mercy!_ She had never taken a female dominant position before but here she was, riding me, gratifying, indulging herself with me. I had never seen such a beautiful sight. She moved her body up and down, taking what she wanted, how much of me she wanted at one time, how hard she wanted me; her breasts bouncing with each self-inflicted thrust. I held her hips at times aiding her movement but she didn't need help once she grabbed hold of the headboard, using it to take full control of both of us. Her words burned my ears as she echoed how much she was loving it, asking for more and more as if she were lost in some other dimension. _Lord, please I beg you, have mercy!_

My hands gripped her hips once she decided to rock back and forth on me, making me grunt, her hands planted flat on my chest for leverage, her back caving in. The feel of her inner walls stroking over me as she controlled all, made me gasp and my back arch. I thought I would be ripped in half! She continued on for a bit like this and then bent over to kiss me. I held her there, attempting to control her, as I continued on with vigorous strokes of my own. She calmed a bit, allowing me to give her a different perspective, which she told me was feeling damn good. I was thankful I had been blessed with a lot of stamina.

Rolling her over so she now lay on her back, I saw she was flushed, her lips plump and her brow dotted in sweat. It turned me on.

I went down on her a second time for good measure. She was ultra-sensitive and with each stroke of my tongue, her hips wiggled and four letter words began to quietly spill from her mouth.

With feather-like, sweet kisses, I began my ascent from between her legs, over to her hip, then up towards her flat stomach, rib cage, my tongue licking the underside crevice of her breast. She was so relaxed in her body and her breathing as I now kissed her neck, up to her earlobe, side of mouth and finally swept my lips across hers.

Her back arched off the mattress and she moaned as I entered her. Our fingers threaded and as she accepted me whole, taking me in, absorbing my firm and solid thrusts that made the bed rock and thump she cried out –

 _"_ _Yes! Yes! Yeees!"_

I felt shooting pain on my back, her nails digging into me but unlike my past experiences this pain was amazing as it brought a release of epic proportion, my pelvis pushing firmly against America as her quivering walls reigned me in. I heaved, breathlessly, as my pulsating cock finally emptied.

I kissed her damp hair and shoulder and neck. She was amazing. Truly amazing! And once again I felt…complete.

* * *

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked her, my nose brushing against the back of her hair. We lay in bed, between the sheets, relishing the quiet moments after declaring our love.

She played with my fingers as I kissed her neck. "Yes…about 20 seconds ago," she chuckled softly.

I wrapped my arms around her more fully, as if easing my hold on her would make her vanish.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked, taking hold of her left hand, where she wore the ring that bound us. My thumb traced over our stones and seeing it on her hand, made my heart flutter.

"Well, it isn't your birthday, or mine…" she paused. "I don't know…the day we madly made love on our honeymoon?" she asked, looking over her shoulder with a sly grin.

"Wrong," I chuckled, "though quite memorable I must admit," I added. Bringing her hand to my lips, I kissed the ring. "Today, two months ago," I started, with a kiss behind her ear, "is the day I requested of you to make me the happiest man alive."

America shifted at the sound of those words and faced me. Her eyes bounced as if she were fighting back a wave of emotion.

Her hand came to rest on my cheek. "And…," she whispered, "Are you?"

I looked deep into her eyes. I saw love, happiness…I saw forever.

"Yes…I am."

* * *

 ** _Woah! Steamy!_ **

**Okay you guys, review, PM, fave, follow or take the poll in my profile! (Poll is CLOSED)**

 **Thank you to all you wonderful readers who have reviewed, have favorited or followed this story or me and PM'd me - it means so much to know you like what I write. Big hugs to everyone!**

 **Special shout-outs: **

***wordfuls ~ you made my week!**

 ***Guest Reviewer Lily ~ Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind words! Your encouragement meant more than you know!**

 **I almost came to the brink of discontinuing this story but it's so great to have your support. And it's amazing what listening to some old love songs can do - the perfect remedy for inspiration!  
**

* * *

 **You can listen to the song "Between the Sheets" by the Isley Brothers. Go to my profile and click on the link and sing along!**

* * *

 **Here are the poll results for Chapter 6! Thanks to all who participated. The votes were very close!  
**

 **37% voted - Write More - (Now that I've been re-inspired, I will grant your wish!)**

 **37% voted - Sooo Sweet! - (Thank you. It's my favorite chapter so I smile every time)**

 **25% voted - Enjoyed it! - (I did too!)**

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out the _"Author's Notes"_ section in my story "At Last" for my thoughts and hints to up coming story lines.**

 **Chapter 8, can you believe it?! Read now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

 **To my Faithful Readers:**

 **Thank you so much for embarking on this journey with me! I am so grateful for your support! As we come to the conclusion of this honeymoon adventure, sadly so, I hope that you've found this story more than satisfying and enjoyable...and hot.**

 **This story has been rated for (MA) only! If you do not like to read this sort of story or are easily offended please go read something else.**

 **This chapter is all sweetness and fluff!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **To Have and To Hold**

 **Chapter Eight**

The soft strumming sounds of guitar strings moved me along and I followed the tune playing in the breeze of the tropical afternoon. I took a second to capture the sight. The ocean was as blue as it had been every day, the sun's rays sparkling against its mellow waves. The pacifying scent of jasmine and sea air mixing together – I inhaled deeply, bottling it in the reserves of my mind.

I continued on towards the soothing sounds of the stringed instrument. A smile played on my mouth seeing America, swaying in the hammock, guitar nested in her lap. I stood there and watched her, pencil between her teeth, the gentle humming of her angelic voice pulling my heart's strings. She paused for a moment to jot down something on a piece of paper when her gaze lifted and she saw me.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?" Her smile was as usual, radiant.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I approached. "Not long," I confessed, joining her on the hammock.

She leaned over, the guitar between us and kissed me. "Mmmm…you taste nice."

I knew I was blushing. I ran a hand behind my neck to smooth the hairs that were already standing on edge.

"You know…talking like that can get you in a lot of trouble," I raised a playful brow.

"You forget…I _am_ trouble!" The guitar strings strummed in exclamation. She was quick. But, how could I forget? Words like that could get us tangled up in sheets in no time at all.

Clearing my throat, I plucked a string on the guitar to break away from her bewitching stare.

"Where'd you get the guitar?"

"Lucas, of course!" she replied excitedly, her fingers striking a chord. The notes floated around us, rising heavenward to soon disappear beneath the gentle rustling of palm fronds.

"I didn't know you knew how to play the guitar."

She shrugged. "I don't really. I got a little practice back at the palace. There was one in my room. But I find it's not too difficult. Once you know how to play a stringed instrument, they're all pretty much the same. Just a little different technique is all."

"Interesting. Working on something new?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, Your Majesty."

I laughed. Raising my hand, I took a vow of secrecy. "What did May say, 'Cross my heart, hope to die, poke a needle in my eye?'"

That made her break out in laughter. "Oh, May! Such a drama queen!" Her fingers plucked and she sighed, taking in our surroundings. "Oh, Maxon…I'm going to hate leaving here."

"Huh…imagine that! And to think… _someone_ didn't _want_ to come."

"It's because you kept it such top secret. I mean, I couldn't even drag it out of Mary or Paige! Or Marlee as a matter-of-fact!" Her eyes narrowed, "Which reminds me….I owe her one…several, actually."

Once again she made me laugh. "Don't be sore at them. They did it because they love you."

Her fingers plucked at the strings playing a string of notes. "I suppose you're right." She then raised her brow, her eyes catching mine. "Speaking of love…" her fingers moved about the strings in a tune I didn't recognize.

"This is for you…" I looked at her fingers moving over the strings, pulling together a soft, melodic tune. And once her voice joined in, I was lost in it.

 _"Always and forever…_

 _Each moment with you…_

 _Is just like a dream to me…_

 _That somehow came true…_

 _And I know tomorrow…_

 _Will still be the same…_

 _'Cause we have a life of love…_

 _That won't ever change and…_

 _Every day –_

 _Love me your own, special way_

 _Melt all my heart away_

 _With (your) smile –_

 _Take time to tell me_

 _You really care_

 _And we'll share tomorrow_

 _Together –_

 _I'll always love you, (Maxon Schreave)_

 _Forever…"_

I was left without words and stared at her.

"Did you like it?"

"I've never been serenaded before," I teased, echoing her words from the night before.

"Well, there's a first time for everything; even for you, my Royal Husbandness."

"I loved it."

"And I love you!"

"How much?" I asked, huskily, the hammock rocking lightly as I leaned in to her, the guitar, a barrier between us. And captured her lips.

"Forever," she whispered against my lips.

"I like that."

"Ohhh! Max-on!"

So what? I couldn't help myself.

* * *

"So, we'll see you soon? Now, don't stay away too long," Lucas chuckled, giving me a hug. We stood on the landing of the small air strip.

"We won't," America chimed in, giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. Truly, it was unbelievable."

"It was my absolute pleasure, my young queen. Anytime."

I smiled at Lucas. "Thank you, for making it all possible. I owe you."

Lucas laughed. "Never! You just take care of her." Then taking me by the shoulders, he smiled, "Your parents…they would be proud."

I nodded. Giving Lucas one last hug, I followed America to the stairs of the jet.

"Bye Lucas!" Marlee cried from the top of the stairs. Carter at her side, simply waved.

"So long Mrs. Marlee! Mr. Carter!"

"Honey, you're going to have to learn to be a little more reserved," I heard Carter telling Marlee as we made our way up.

"What? Reserved? Me?"

He pulled her by the hand as they disappeared inside.

Once we reached the top of the steps, America and I turned to give Lucas one last wave.

"Until next time!" he waved jovially.

* * *

"Welcome home, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Harrison," I greeted as I walked into the palace, laying a hefty hand on his shoulder. It was good to be back home.

"It is good to have you back, Sir. I suspect everything went as planned?" asked Stavros.

"Fabulously," I smiled, as Harrison began to shed me of my jacket.

"Good to hear, Your Majesty."

"Would you like me to prepare you a drink in your study, Sir?"

"That would be fantastic, Harrison."

"Very well. And will Your Majesties be dining in your room tonight?"

Checking the time on my watch, I nodded. It was already early evening. "I believe that would be best." Harrison told me he would arrange it and soon turned with my jacket in hand to care to his duty.

I took a deep breath of home. "I see that the ship is indeed intact, Stavros," I remarked. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Only doing my job, Your Majesty."

"Very well then," I smiled acknowledging his tremendous efforts.

We started our way down the main floor and needing to get back to business as soon as possible I asked, "Do you have my agenda for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. If you don't mind, can we meet for a briefing within the hour?"

"Half an hour, Stavros. I have a dinner date. We'll meet In my study." I stopped, turning to him, my train of thought shifting. "Wait…there is one thing."

He looked at me quizzically. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"The bed."

"The bed? I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I don't understand."

"On the jet. Replace it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Get a _new_ one, Stavros. Per the Queen's request."

He stood there with a dumbfounded expression.

"A _new_ one?"

"Yes! New. Unused. _Un-Christened_ ," that last word I added in a lower tone.

I looked at him with an arched brow as if what more needed to be said?

His eyes widened, finally getting the message. "Oh! _Ohhh!_ Right away, Your Majesty."

"Put it on the top of your list!" I demanded walking away.

"Yes…Your Majesty!"

Turning back around as I took a few steps, walking backwards, I pointed at him with my next request, "And I want to talk about a piano for the Women's Room. Add that to the agenda."

I saw his writing instrument at work at the sound of my voice that carried that particular request. "Of course, Your Majesty. "

I smiled satisfied and turned about, headed to the third floor.

"There you are, Maxon!" America beamed, as I entered the princess' suite.

"I bumped into Mary in the hall. She said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Look!" she cried, handing me what looked like a letter. "Our first invitation!"

"From who?"

"The Italians!"

 _Dearest Maxon and America,_

 _We are hoping this letter finds you in full joy and healthy spirits! We had such a lovely time at your wedding and want to extend our own invitation to Italy. Please, do come to visit this summer. Our people would be honored to have our newest allies grace us with their presence. Please say you will come! Noemi and Orabella are just besides themselves that I am writing this note._

 _Your friend,_

 _Nicoletta_

"Well…can we?"

"I don't see why not."

"Oh Maxon! I'm so excited!" she cried, planting a kiss on my lips. "I'll respond right away."

I smiled as she bounced over to her writing desk, fetching paper and a pen.

Yes, this was my life. Full of new responsibilities and duties but it was my life with the woman I loved. And again, I felt complete.

* * *

 **Okay you guys, review, PM, fave, follow or take the poll in my profile! (Poll is CLOSED)**

 **Thank you to all you wonderful readers who have reviewed, have favorited or followed this story or me and PM'd me!**

 **Special shout-outs:**

 ***marbear316 ~ I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter! And I loved writing it so you are very welcome! As for writing more: Stay Tuned!**

 ***Eadlyn ~ Thank you! I'm ecstatic you loved this story!**

 ***Guest Reviewer ~ I'm glad I decided not to discontinue. I came to the brink several times and had to pull myself together to continue. But like I've stated in the past, your participation was my fuel and your words of encouragement gave me the push I needed. Plus, listening to old love songs REALLY helped too! LOL!**

* * *

 **You can listen to the song** ** _"Always and Forever"_** **by Heatwave. Go to my profile and click on the link and sing along! Sorry I couldn't find a better video but it's the best one they had out there. It is the extended version but I wanted to give you guys an idea of the song that inspired that part of the story.**

* * *

 **Here are the poll results for Chapter 7! Thanks to all who participated.**

 **Chapter 7 was...**

 **50% voted - I need more...so write more! - (I'm sooo happy to hear that!)**

 **37% voted - Hot! - (Yeah...I TOTALLY agree!)**

 **12% voted - Enjoyed it! - (Sweet! - so glad you did!)**

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out the Author's Notes section in my story "At Last" for my thoughts and what I have in store for my next story!**

* * *

 **Want a little more? Go read the Epilogue!**


	9. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:**

 **Surprise, Readers! So I decided to write this Epilogue for America. I felt the story was lacking a little POV from our queen so I wanted to give her a voice. And boy, did she have a tale to share!  
**

 ** _WARNING!_ ****This chapter** **contains graphic sexual content. It is rated for (MA) only! If you do not like to read this sort of story or are easily offended please go read something else. You have been WARNED! To my faithful readers, the only thing I need to say is...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **To Have and To Hold**

 **Epilogue**

I had never considered writing a journal or a diary but Maxon had inspired me. Seeing that wonderful collage of pictures in his room made me want to start to catalogue the wonderful memories of my life. I took my new journal and settling myself on my blanket inside the little nook I now claimed as my spot in the garden, I opened it, smiling at the date of the first entry – my wedding day. I turned pages full of writing, finding a fresh one. Putting pen to paper I started…

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just had to write. Maxon is the most wonderful man alive on earth! We're back home; I can't believe I'm calling the palace home! It still doesn't seem possible that this is really my life! I am Queen and Maxon is my husband! I feel like the happiest woman in the whole entire universe! But more on those thoughts later. We have returned from our honeymoon and it was the most perfect, glorious, romantic adventure of my life…well, almost comparable to my wedding night._

 _Maxon showered me with surprises, from the location, which happened to be in Fiji! Can you believe that? To having my best friend, Marlee there to the shock of receiving my songbird necklace ~ a precious gift from my father I'd thought was gone forever, to my first serenade and so many other things – they all had one common denominator, Maxon._

 _I can't begin to express the love we have for each other. We shared that love wholly, it gives me goosebumps just thinking about it. The way Maxon makes love to me…I soar…every time. As I write this, reminiscing our time together, I find myself stirring with such strong feelings of bliss._ _Like the morning in our honeymoon bungalow, and by the way, Maxon loves morning sex –_

 _I had planned for breakfast in bed - like we had done at the palace. I thought we could enjoy a lazy morning in bed. Of course, my idea of the requested menu items was for other purposes than satisfying our hunger. Celeste's treasure trove had come in handier than I'd expected and an article on sex and food, made me wonder…_

"What's this?"

"Breakfast." I set the tray down on the bed, which had been left on the dining room table promptly at 8:00 am as I'd requested and then took a seat on my side of the bed.

"I have breakfast right here," Maxon smiled, nibbling my neck. I giggled.

"Seriously, Maxon. I don't know how you keep up your strength."

"You're my fuel, baby," he kissed my bare shoulder. "I could eat you all day long."

"Maxon!"

He chuckled at my reaction. "So what do we have here?" he asked, sitting up, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well, I wanted pancakes, so," I pointed to each item on the tray, "there's pancakes, some quartered strawberries, whip cream, warm honey, makes the pancakes taste better," I whispered that last part, "eggs and your favorite, bacon. And of course freshly squeezed O.J."

He popped a strawberry in his mouth. "These are great," he commented. I smiled.

"They're even better if you eat them like this," I softly uttered, taking one and holding half of it between my teeth, leaned in to him so he could bite on the other half. He bit the fruit, our lips brushing and a little tongue to tease him made the experience sinfully delicious.

"You're right," he breathed, "so much...tastier."

I dove my index finger into the whipped cream, bringing the white, decadent substance to my lips and I sucked it off, my eyes staring him down. "Mmmm…so delicious," I exhaled slowly. I could see the fire building in his eyes, his gaze smoldering. "Wanna try?" I offered, my finger already iced and I brought it to his mouth. He opened, sucking off the whip cream. The way his lips tightened around my finger brought a flash of heat to my aching pussy. "Now, you try." He dove his middle finger into the cream and brought it to my lips. I licked his digit with the tip of my tongue and then opened my mouth to slowly suck and drag my lips over it. My heart was racing. I licked my lips.

"Mmmm...yummy…you have a _very_ tasty finger there."

"You damn little vixen," he smiled, darkly. I could see his chest start to rise and fall, needing more air to function. I knew blood flow had already been sent down below causing this erotic reaction.

"Damn right," I acknowledged, crossing my arms about the little white nighty I wore. I pulled it over my head, revealing my luscious, naked body. His eyes followed me as I lay back on the bed. I could feel the charged energy emanating from his body.

Propping myself on both elbows, I looked at him. "Max…get the honey," I pointed with the painted toes of a foot, "…and…I want you to…," I stated as I licked the tip of my index finger, "drizzled me," and traced a line that started at my collarbone, down between the hills of my breasts over my flat stomach, stopping at the edge of my trimmed field, "to here."

Disbelief, utter disbelief played behind his fiery gaze at my directions. He uttered a four-letter word and obediently took the small porcelain container and scooted over to me. His naked form was amazing. Slipping my hand around the back of his head, I pulled him down for a wet kiss. I was so hot right now. He told me to lay back and I did. Taking the honey wand from the container, he held it over my naked body and I moaned, feeling the warm, sticky honey against my skin. It sent shocks to the most erogenous zones of my feminine body.

He set the small container back on the tray and sat back on his knees, admiring the sight.

My hand slid over his bare thigh. "Kiss me," I requested. Maxon did so, softly and tenderly. As if he knew what was next, his feathered kisses started on my neck and then his tongue began to lick at the starting point in the dip of my collarbone. His hot tongue continued downwards between my breasts and he took the opportunity to suck on a nipple. Returning back to the trail, his devilish kiss worked between my rib cage and my back arched high off the mattress feeling the scorch of tongue and lips. I was sizzling! He moaned against my belly and his tongue dipped into my navel. Damn, that was hot until he came all the way down to the end, sucking the area of my upper pelvic bone from right to left.

"We need some room," he smiled, taking the tray and setting it on the dresser.

He returned quickly, adjusting my legs as his head dove between my aching thighs. "Ohhh, God…" I moaned, feeling the strong invasion of his tongue licking between my folds up to my clit.

"Mmmm…you taste like honey, baby."

Maxon reached for my hands threading our fingers together as he ate my pussy. He knew how to work that mouth and tongue on me to the point where he didn't need hands. My fingers wrapped tightly around his as I bore down against his hot mouth, the stimulation of his rigid tongue on me evoking nothing but ecstasy. He hooked his hands around my thighs after awhile, holding me down as my hips undulated under his mouth. My back arched high once more and my toes dug into the mattress, "Ohhh, Maxon...baby...yeesss!" I was so close, so close, so...I was gasping and heaving for breath, my hands fixed on the back of Maxon's head. I felt like a rocket that had taken off ready to just ex…

"America? America!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I blinked; the form coming into focus. It was Maxon, standing there, looking down at me as I laid on the blanket.

I hadn't realized that my diary was on the ground next to me and instead of a pen in my hand, my hand was pressed firmly between my thighs! And I was soaking wet!

"Oh, good, Lord!" I shuffled to sit up on the blanket, adjusting my day dress. My face was ablaze and I was beyond embarrassed! I wished at that moment that the ground would open up and swallow me whole!

Maxon chuckled. "If you're having a problem darling, I could certainly help you with that."

"Oh, shut up!" I retorted, absolutely mortified. I felt the severe heat on my face. I'm sure I was fire red. I struggled to stand, feeling my legs wobbling under me. Maxon noticed and moved to steady me with a hand on my elbow which I immediately yanked away. I didn't want him to touch me!

"I came to see if you wanted to have lunch but…"

"Don't you say another word," I pointed a stern finger, cutting him off. I had to get out of there! I hurriedly picked up my things, refusing his help. I don't know why I was taking it out on him but I was just too flustered to look his way.

"It's okay, darling," he tried to console, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up, Maxon!" I cried and with quick steps that soon turned into a light run, I ran from the garden, brushing by two guards standing at the door and disappeared inside the palace.

Once I reached our bedroom, dropping diary, blanket and shoes by the door, I fairly threw myself down unto the bed, my face diving into a pillow where I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe what had just happened! I hadn't meant for it to happen. I didn't even know when it got to that! But to open my eyes and see Maxon's face hovering up above was…humiliating! I screamed again. I tried to think of the positives. At least it wasn't a guard, or my mother! Still, I groaned into the pillow replaying the images in my head.

I heard the door to the room open and I knew it was Maxon.

"Go away!" my cry came forth, muffled by the pillow.

I heard footsteps and then the mattress sank next to me.

"Come here," he urged, gently, his hands holding my waist, pulling me off the mattress. I gave in, sitting next to him but my hands covered my heat stricken face. "Don't be embarrassed. It was only me." His arms wrapped around me.

"I want to die!"

"Now, no, we can't have that," he chuckled. He gently pulled my hands from my face. I averted my eyes. I couldn't meet his.

"I don't even know what came over me! How… _that_ happened!"

"You were obviously blissful about something…" A pause. "Me?"

"Of course it was you!" I blurted then realizing what I said, clamped my hand over my mouth.

"I'm flattered."

"Well…I'm embarrassed!"

"Don't be. Truth be told, it was kind of hot."

I gasped, my eyes daring to meet his but now shooting darts at him. Instinctively, now I wanted to kill him as I forgot how embarrassed I should still be feeling! "How long were you standing there?!"

"Long enough to enjoy it."

"I _cannot_ believe you!" I punched his arm. Twice.

"Hey! Oww!" he feigned pain, rubbing his arm and then chuckled. "Can a guy ask for more than seeing his hot wife daydream about him like that?"

His words stroked a part of my ego. I shrugged. "I don't know." Then after a pause, "Was it…hot?" I asked, now more curious.

"Damn hot. So...just wondering though...what was I doing?" he asked.

I felt shivers, his lips by my ear as he asked. Should I tell?

"America…what was I doing to you?" he repeated when he got no reply.

I melted. I told him what had started the whole thing and I could sense a different tension in the room…a lurking, sexual tension.

"Yes, I remember that," he breathed against my neck, his lips tracing my jawline to my ear.

I swallowed, feeling him unziping my dress. I shifted, turning to face him more, my hands on his waist. I wanted him. I felt it deep within me and I knew I wore the telling look of need on my face. Maxon set his hand on top of mine sliding it down to his region. "Feel that?" he asked, wickedly. My breath hitched and simultaneously shivers coursed through me. He was so hard and I couldn't help but squeeze. He felt marvelous. I was glad that I had turned him on, my need for him growing stronger by the second. He kissed me, tugging my bottom lip, pulling my dress down my torso as he did so. The material pooled about my waist. His mouth was on my neck, his hands on my breasts kneading until he pushed the cups of my bra down, releasing my swollen mounds, not bothering to undo the clasp in back.

"God, I love these," he moaned, brazenly against the flesh of my breasts, sucking my tender little nubs as my fingers slipped into his hair.

I was breathless as Maxon moved us unto the bed. His shoes made two dull thuds against the marble floor. He straddled me, pulling the rest of my dress down over my hips, followed by my panties. I opened my legs at his direction and he smiled, noticing how wet I was. He dove his fingers into my folds and then probed inside me, making me gasp.

"Now... let's see if I can finish what you started."

I felt my clit jump.

And damn, what a finish it was!

* * *

 **What did you think? You know what to do now ~ review, PM, fave or follow!  
**

 **Special shout-outs:**

 ***marbear316 ~ Thank you for sharing your thoughts! I love to hear when you guys enjoy what I write. Now aren't you glad you stayed tuned?!**

 *** Poll Voters ~ You wanted a little more...you got it!**

* * *

 **Go read "The Wager" ~ A short story ~ next chapter!**


	10. The Wager

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello, Readers! This is just a short story from Marlee's POV. I thought it might be fun to get a sneak peek into that conversation that had Maxon wondering, what his girl, America and her best friend were up to? *Sshh...girl talk!*  
**

 ** _WARNING!_ ****This chapter** **contains some sexual content (not graphic) but I thought I should still warn folks anyway. If you do not like to read this sort of story or are easily offended please go read something else. You have been WARNED! To my faithful readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **The Wager**

 _ **~ Marlee ~**_

 **(Fiji – The night of Maxon's and America's arrival)**

 **Upstairs in the master bedroom…**

"You did what?! On the airplane?!" I couldn't believe my best friend had just dropped this huge bomb on me.

"Hot, right?" America smiled and didn't seem embarrassed by any means. "Maxon teased that we had just joined the Mile-High Club."

"Holy sh…I don't believe you!"

"Cross my heart."

I think my mouth hung open for a good minute. I heard America trying to hold in a laugh.

"America Schreave! I didn't think…" I felt my cheeks flush, the heat radiating through my palms as I pressed firmly against them.

"Oh!" she scoffed, "As if you haven't done anything wild and crazy like that!"

"Not…remotely," I dodged a bit.

America raised a brow. "I knew it! It's written all over your face!" she accused, pointing a finger at me.

I fanned myself with a hand. "I don't know what you're insinuating, my Queen."

"Cut the crap, Marlee! Spill it." America stood there with her hands fixed on her hips.

"Alright!" I caved, guilt written all over my face. "It was in the stables one late afternoon…"

"Oh my God! The stables?! And…but…weren't you afraid someone might see you?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "It was rather risky but Carter looked so damn good and smelled so earthy…like a woodsman; like a _man_ …a _rugged_ man," I growled, recalling the memory, feeling myself getting a bit heated at the thought of my husband's nakedness. "I couldn't help myself. Something wild came over me and I pushed him into one of the empty stalls and well…the rest sort of happened."

"And _I'm_ the crazy one?!" America cried.

"Don't knock it until you try it, America. I hate to admit it but having sex in a public place is quite the exhilarating experience."

"I don't ever think I could get away with doing such a thing! Besides, how did you even get Carter to agree to that? I don't think Maxon would ever…"

I sucked my teeth. "He's a man, isn't he?"

"And your point being?"

"Once they're horny they don't care where the hell they do it."

She gasped. "Marlee!"

"It's true. What do you think quickies or noonies are for? And why do you think men love them so much? Besides, they're not the only ones who reap a reward, you know. I have to say it's one of the best orgasms I've ever had," I confessed, a contented smile clearly pasted on my face.

America's face was bright red.

"Oh don't look so shocked! You're the one that just had sex on a plane for goodness sakes!"

"I know! I still can't believe it!"

"Which proves my point. All we have to do is get 'em going. And sometimes we don't even need to do that. That's what I love about Carter. Mmmm…His motor is always rearing to go!"

"Oh, my gosh, I cannot believe we're having this conversation!" she blushed, plopping herself on the bed. I took a seat next to her.

"All I'm saying is that if Maxon has the guts to…what did you say? 'Join the Mile-High Club', you can get him to do the wild thing practically anywhere."

"I don't know," America frowned, laying back on the bed. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling as if she were drawing scenarios in her head. "He is the King, Marlee. There are certain boundaries, you know. I don't think he'd be agreeable to having sex in the open or a..."quickie" just anywhere."

"Wanna bet?"

America raised on her elbows. "What?"

"I'll bet you he will. He's a man, remember that. They live for ejaculation."

"Marlee!" she slapped my arm, "My God! You're so risqué!"

"That's what sex does to you," I smiled. "Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. I bet you can get him to agree on a quickie and maybe even a blowjob outdoors."

America fell back on the mattress and screamed, her hands covering her face. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Come on, America! He won't tell you no. I guarantee it."

"Guarantee?" she asked, skeptically. "Please," she huffed.

"Guaranteed."

I watched America ponder the wager, biting on her lower lip. "It does sound rather wicked."

"Deliciously wicked," I cocked my brow. "You won't regret it," I sang.

Sitting up, America looked at me, smiling mischievously. "I can't believe I'm actually considering this!" she cried. "Okay, but it's our secret. You can't let on and neither will I. I want to see if you're right about this."

"I know I am. Besides, I" as I pointed to myself, "am living testimony."

"So what are we wagering?" she asked.

"It's not a real wager. It's not like I have much to wager with."

"You have a dollar don't you?"

"A dollar?!" I laughed. "That's too wicked, America."

"Okay…maybe you're right."

We were silent for a moment. "Okay, I got it! If I win, you have to promise to watch the "Planet of the Apes" trilogy with me.

America groaned. "Noooo! You know I hate those movies! They give me the creeps! Talking apes? Brrrr!"

"And if you win," I countered, ignoring her protest, "I will take those stripper dance lessons you wanted us to take."

America's eyes flew open. _"DEAL!"_

As I sat in the jet next to Carter, looking at his sleeping figure, I smiled to myself as I remembered the bet. Currently, America and Maxon had disappeared to the cabin in the back. I didn't have to put much guess work into what was going on back there.

America informed me that her first attempt only wound up getting her thrown in to the ocean water! She thanked me for that. But she persisted and it paid off. After that incident she hadn't had much of a challenge getting Maxon to agree on anything as I figured. He was willing and very able according to my best friend to give her whatever she and whenever she wanted it.

Though spared the lusty details, she did list several places where they ended up quite "engaged". A couple of times under their thatched roofed canopy on the beach and I clearly recalled the one occasion on the sailboat for sure. That little ho, gave me one sly smile as they ascended from the cabins below. I couldn't help but return the grin. She also gladly reported how she had gone down on Maxon, on the porch under the night sky after dinner one night! Now _that_ , I didn't think she had it in her to do. Who knew?! I guess I should have. If she was brave enough to burst through a group of guards to try and save me from my fate, there was nothing too improbable for her to do! No wonder she was fit to be queen. She was fearless.

My smiled widened. It was nice to have a friend like America, someone with who I could share my most intimate of thoughts. I was glad she felt a similar freedom with me. The joy I feel seeing my best friend living her dreams and the life she so truly deserves is beyond measure.

Our bond feels unbreakable. She is more than my friend, she is my sister and I love her dearly.

I don't regret the Selection. It has given me two of the greatest gifts I could ever want; my husband and my best friend. Two very special people whose paths would've never intersected with mine if it hadn't been for a letter, a damn piece of paper delivered to my home. It amazes me how crazy this world is.

Though I came off the winner in my bet with America, I will nonetheless be taking stripper dance lessons with my best friend. I figured, why not? Seriously, wouldn't you agree that would be much more fascinating than watching movies with apes? And in the end it will be worth it. I'm sure Carter will be putty in my hands once I put on a little show for him. He won't know what hit him!

And Life couldn't be better.

* * *

 **Kisses to everyone who supported me and this story! I want to thank all of you who have followed me along this journey. I hope you enjoyed Maxon's and America's honeymoon adventure! Until next time, Readers!**

 **Don't forget to review or take the poll! (POLL CLOSED)**

 **And don't forget to check out the _Author's Notes_ section in my story "At Last" for further commentary and thoughts.**


End file.
